


Until The Night

by OblivionsGarden



Series: Until The Night [1]
Category: The Little Vampire (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsGarden/pseuds/OblivionsGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilie Carter babysits for the new American kid. She didn't expect it but they get on brilliantly. Then a certain little vampire falls through his window and Em meets his older brother. One things for sure, Emilie's life is far from average. Gregory/Oc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Across The Field

**Title -** _Until The Night_  
 **Chapter title -** _Just Across The Field_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter, her grandma, Audrey and her grandpa, Stanley._

 

* * *

" _Don't wait until, wrinkles and lines, pop out all over my brow, show me now_!" Being too engrossed in my TV screen, watching Audrey Hepburn as Eliza Doolittle in My Fair Lady, I was oblivious to the knock on my bedroom door.  
"Emilie?" Upon hearing my grandma's voice behind me I paused the film and swiveled around in my desk chair. "You're not doing anything tonight are you dear?" She asked. Ha! Now that's funny! Me, actually having a social life, imagine!  
"No why?"  
"Well I got talking to the new neighbors and they mentioned that they needed a babysitter tonight."  
"So you decided to volunteer your only grandchild?"  
"Please?"  
"Fine. They live in the house just across the field right?" I sighed and moved over to my wardrobe to find something suitable to wear rather than my pajama bottoms.  
"Yes. Bob and Dottie Thompson and their son, Antony. Very nice people...American you know."  
"Cool. What ti-"  
"As soon as you're dressed dear." With that my grandma left my room.  
Yawning I switched off the television and changed into a pair of jeans and an over sized shirt. I left my hair, dark brown and shoulder length, loose. When I was done I grabbed my trainers and my currents book and headed down into the kitchen.  
"I hear you're babysitting the American's kid?" Commented my grandpa from his seat at the breakfast bar.  
"Yeah."  
"Good, get you out of the house for a change." He smiled a little and I smirked back.  
"Believe me, if I could get a job I'd be out all the time. Shame no ones willing to employ an inexperienced seventeen year old." I moaned as I knelt down to tie my laces.  
"Someones bound to give you a chance soon, love." My grandma patted my head as she passed on the way to start grandpa's tea.  
"Yeah, maybe. I'll see you later." I kissed them both on the cheek and left the house. The walk across the field to the Thompson's residence only took five minutes. You can literally see the house through our living room window.

When I reached the house I rang the doorbell and stood back to wait. A middle-aged man with browny-blonde hair and kind blue eyes answered, midway through tying his tie. He frowned at me as I stood awkwardly on the doorstep.  
"Um...I'm Emilie. Emilie Carter, I'm supposed to be babysitting?"  
"Oh, yes of course, Audrey's granddaughter. Come in." I stepped inside as he shut the door and resumed fiddling with his tie.  
"Go through the loop." He did as I said, smiling when he finally finished.  
"Thank you. I'm Bob by the way. And this," He gestured to an attractive blonde woman in a red satin dress coming down the stairs. "Is my wife, Dottie. Dottie, this is Emilie, Audrey's granddaughter."  
"Hi, follow me, I'll introduce you to Tony." I followed her up the stairs as she continued to talk. "He's been having a few nightmares recently so no scary movies or stories please. Um, I didn't know if you cooked so there's some money and a pizza place menu on the kitchen counter. He should be in bed by nine and we'll be back around eleven thirty. OK?" I nodded as she pushed open a door. "Tony honey, this is Emilie." A young boy with spikey blonde hair and glasses looked up from his desk.  
"Hi." He half smiled.  
"Hi."  
"Well, we're off hun, we won't be too late. Be good." Dottie kissed his cheek before leaving.  
"So..." I glanced around Tony's room and saw everything I expected to see: toys, games, race-car track, nintendos and comics...the usual. "What're you drawing?" I asked as I moved over to him. He was halfway through a drawing of a man with pointed teeth, "Vampires, cool."  
He glanced up at me, a skeptical expression on his face. "Really?"  
"What? Vampires are cool? Of course! Except for Twilight."  
Tony smiled his adorable little smile before rushing headfirst into an explanation of his nightmares.  
"Wow, sounds intense." I said once he'd finished.  
"You don't think I'm a freak?" He asked in a small voice. Who knew kids could be so adorable?  
"Of course not why would I?"  
"Everyone else here does." He mumbled. "Can we order the pizza now?"  
I laughed a little at his sudden change in subject and mood and nodded. "Come on."

We went downstairs and he showed me through to the kitchen where he chose a large pepperoni pizza for us to share. Once I'd ordered it he showed me to the living room where we sat flicking through the TV channels whilst we waited.  
"So, Tony...who thinks you're a freak?"  
"The McAshton twins." He said nonchalantly. "They go to my school."  
"They giving you a hard time?"  
"They told me to go back to California."  
I sighed. Doesn't matter who the kid is, it's always the same taunts. "Don't worry. They'll get bored soon enough. Just keep your head down and ignore them."  
"How do you know?"  
"The same thing happened to me when I was at school."  
"Really?"  
"Mmmhmm. I'm not originally from here in Fife y'know."  
"I didn't think so. You don't have a weird accent." I chuckled at Tony's confused expression. "What? Everybody talks funny here."  
"Yeah, it takes a while to get used to. I'm from Bath in England. I moved to Scotland when I was seven so...How old are you?"  
"Nine."  
"So I was younger than you. I got the same, really. 'Go back to England, creep.' It lasted a few months and then they got bored." The door bell rang so I went and grabbed the money from the kitchen counter and answered the door to the delivery boy.

We ate our pizza whilst we watched TV and chatted. Honestly, if every kid was like Tony, I'd babysit them all.  
"Emilie?" Tony asked through a mouthful of pepperoni.  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you always be my babysitter? You're cooler than the others I've had."  
I think my heart actually melted. "Well, that's up to your parents, dude. But if they want me then I'm here." He grinned at me and pushed his empty plate away.  
By the time the TV show finished and I'd washed our plates it was nine. "Tony, time for bed dude." For a moment I thought he was going to object and ask for five more minutes but he jumped up from the sofa instantly. "You want me to come up or are you good?"  
"I'm good. Goodnight."  
"Night." I smiled as he bounded off upstairs. I flicked off the television and sat down to read some more of my book.

At quarter to midnight Bob and Dottie arrived home in high spirits.  
"Have a good time?" I asked when they came into the living room.  
"Fantastic. How was Tony?"  
"Great. He's a really cool kid."  
Dottie grinned at Bob before excusing herself to go and check on the boy herself. Bob made to give me some money but I shook my head.  
"There's no need, it was a pleasure taking care of Tony."  
"Don't be silly, take it." Bob forced a twenty pound note into my hand with a smile.  
"Thanks ."  
"Oh, call me Bob. And are you busy on Friday night?"  
"No, I'm free."  
"Do you think you could take care of care of Tony again? We've got to go to my boss' party."  
"Of course. I had fun tonight." I smiled back. "And I can cook so you don't need to worry about leaving money for a takeaway."  
"Brilliant. You want me to take you home?"  
"No it's fine, I'm just across the field. Thanks though. Bye."  
"Night, Emilie."

When I got back home my grandparents were already fast asleep. I went straight to my bedroom and changed into my pajamas. It was strange though. As I lay in bed I found I was actually looking forward to Friday. Who'd've thought I'd enjoy taking care of a nine year old kid?

* * *

 **A/n-** _Emilie's outfit, if you're interested. ust take out the spaces._  
 _www. polyvore cgi/set?id=39934372_


	2. Best Or Worst?

**Title -** _Until The Night_  
 **Chapter title -** _Best Or Worst?_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter, Heather and Alex._

* * *

 

There was only two days until Friday in which for me to enjoy my unsociable free time. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a complete loner, I do have a few friends but they're the type of friends you go to school with but rarely see outside of an educational building. Mine mainly stayed in contact via facebook or text rather than a phone call or meeting up. Which is fine by me, I'm quite content on my own. If I was in prison, solitary confinement would be a blessing.  
On the Wednesday I finished watching 'My Fair Lady' and did a spot of reading. Then I attempted to learn a new composition on the piano which kept me occupied for the rest of the day. Thursday I took my camera for a walk around town. Photography was probably my favorite pass time. Next to reading, playing the piano and singing.  
Eventually Friday came, along with an unexpected phone call from an old friend named Heather.  
"Emilie, how are you?"  
"I'm fine thanks, and yourself?" It was a good job she couldn't see me tapping my foot and checking my watch.  
"I'm great. Alex and I were just wondering if you wanted to come out tonight." _Of course. One of the few nights I'm busy and someone is actually interested in me._  
"Oh sorry Heather, I can't. I'm babysitting for the neighbors tonight,"  
"Oh well, never mind. Maybe some other time?"  
"Yeah, maybe." _Probably not._  
"See you."  
"Bye." I hung up and checked my watch again. I was supposed to be at the Thompson's ten minutes ago.

I hurried out of the house and ran across the field. Dottie answered, just seconds after I rang the doorbell, in a black sequined dress.  
"Sorry I'm late. Someone called just as I was about to leave."  
"Oh that's fine. Tony's in his room." Dottie let me inside as she clipped her earrings in.  
"How is he?" I asked hoping for some news on his school life and those McAshton twins.  
"He's fine. He seems fond of you." She grinned. "Uh, Bob said you can cook?"  
"Yeah, I'll make us something."  
"Great" Dottie gestured for me to follow her upstairs. "Now, he's still having nightmares so again nothing scary." She opened Tony's door and once again, he was sat at his desk drawing, "Hey look at those." Dottie smiled and picked up one of his pictures as Bob came in behind us. "These are great, I didn't know you could draw so good." Bob peeked over her shoulder.  
"Right, great. You know if you want to do something really cool, draw me a picture of Tiger Woods." Bob left the room with a smile and an eye roll in my direction.  
"Goodnight hun. I want you in bed by nine and don't give yourself any nightmares. I love you, be a good boy." Dottie followed Bob as I sat down on Tony's bed.  
"How've you been, dude?" He shrugged. "You ok?" He nodded once. "Everything ok at school?"  
"The twins pushed me over today, And kicked all my stuff across the field."  
"Oh, Tone. I'm sorry." I moved over and leant on his desk.  
"There's no-one to play with here."  
"Don't I count?" He smiled a little. "Come on. We'll go eat and then we'll play anything you want."  
"Really?"  
I ruffled his hair. "Really, really."

I made spaghetti bolognese for out tea, which we ate over a discussion on how best to avoid the McAshtons. Eventually Tony decided he wanted to play vampires, surprise surprise, and so I'd cut him a pair of white fangs from a piece of cardboard. I, being his victim, was being chased all over the house. Eventually I was caught in his bedroom where he pounced on my back. Laughing, I let him pretend to bite me.  
"Alright Dracula. Let me up, I'm thirsty." I stood up as Tony started giggling at me. "What?"  
"You have ketchup oh your neck."  
I wiped it off with my sleeve and smiled. "Drink?"  
"Apple juice, please." Tony nodded. "Or blood!" He called as an after thought once I'd left the room.

When I got to the kitchen I put the kettle on to boil and grabbed a glass for Tony's apple juice. Before I could even put a teabag in my mug, a loud thud sounded upstairs. _What on earth is he up to?_ Abandoning my tea, I made my way back upstairs. "Tony, what are you doing?" I pushed open his door only for it to hit something on the floor.  
"Emilie, careful!"  
I stepped through the gap to see a boy about Tony's age lay on the floor. He was deathly pale and was wearing old looking clothing. "Tony, who's this?"  
Ignoring me, Tony peered down at the boy. "Do you need help?"  
"What twisted kind of mortal are you?"  
"Uh, Tony?" I tried again, but as expected, I was ignored.  
"I know you, I saw you in my dream."  
"Must've been a nightmare." The boy on the floor spoke in barely a whisper. He sounded so weak.  
"It was."  
"I must leave." The boy made to stand up.  
"But you can't even walk!" Tony protested.  
"Who needs to walk, when you can fly?" The boy ran through Tony's open window and off the balcony. My heart leapt up to my throat as the boy hovered in the air.  
"Oh my god..." He fell from sight and Tony rushed to the balcony to peer down at him. He came running back, grabbing my hand on his way past.  
"Come on he's hurt!"  
"Who is he and how'd he get in your room?" I asked running after him.  
"I don't know and he flew in through the window!"  
"Tony, I'm serious!"  
"So am I!" He yanked open the front door and ran to the boy's side. He was lay face down in the grass, unmoving and barely breathing. "Are you ok?" Tony whispered as I knelt down on the other side of the boy.  
"Do I look it?" _Sarcastic wit after falling from a balcony? Tough kid_. As he spoke, bright lights flashed as a truck passed the front gate. "Rookery." The boy hissed and shrank back into the shadows until the truck was gone. "Do you...do you know where I can get a cow?" He half whispered.  
Tony glanced from me to the boy, confused. "If you want a glass of milk..."  
"No, not milk. A cow, hurry."  
Tony stared at me, helpless. "Uh, right..." I scanned the driveway and saw a small red cart that must've belonged to Tony. "Go grab your cart." Tony did as instructed and pulled it over to us. I helped the boy get seated inside and started to pull him out of the front gate and up the road.  
"Where are we going?" Tony asked.  
"There's a dairy farm not far from here."

When we finally reached the farm I helped the boy over to one of the cows when he placed a gentle hand between it's eyes. "Your eyes are getting heavy. You are falling into a deep sleep." Indeed the cows eyes closed and he moved around to the neck. Slurping sounds filled the barn and Tony grimaced.  
"I think I'm gonna hurl." He wondered off outside as I stood awkwardly in the doorway. When I turned to make sure Tony hadn't gone too far, I saw him stood in the middle of the road staring at a large red truck.  
"Tony, move!" I shouted as I started towards him. Before I knew what was happening someone had yelled 'shut your eyes' and I felt my feet leave the floor.

Eventually there was a surface beneath me and I was told to open my eyes.  
"Woah." I breathed. We were stood on top of a blimp, high in the sky. I took a deep breath and smiled. Too bad I didn't have my camera with me, this would make an amazing shot.  
"Enjoying the view?" The young boy looked and sounded better. He was still as pale as death but his eyes twinkled and his voice was strong. I couldn't help but stare at his mouth as he spoke. His pearly white fangs flashed and I had too take a minute to let the fact that I just flew to a blimp with an American and a vampire sink in.  
"Yeah." Tony nodded. "And thanks dude, you saved my life."  
"You keep calling me dude. My name is Rudolph."  
"Dude is slang like you call a friend."  
Rudolph frowned. "A friend?"  
"Well, we saved each other lives didn't we?"  
"Yes we did. Friends."  
"My names Tony and this is Emilie, my babysitter."  
"Hi." I waved.  
"Thank you, too."  
"Anytime, dude." Rudolph smiled as Tony jumped up.  
"Come on, let's play!"  
Rudolph and I jumped up beside him. "Yes, we play!"  
Tony giggled. "My best friends a vampire!" He shouted.  
 _And I am either the worst or best babysitter, ever._

* * *

 **A/n -** _Em's outfit again._  
www. polyvore cgi /set?id=40140206  
 _(Take out the spaces.)_


	3. Not Best Pleased

**Title -** _Until The Night_  
 **Chapter title** - _Not Best Pleased_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter, and her grandparents._

* * *

**C.3-**

Rudolph returned Tony and I home just in time for me to be tidying up when Dottie and Bob got home. I left soon after, only to find myself unable to sleep due to the little vampire roaming my brain.  
I spent the next day handing out cv's in some of the local shops before returning home and making tea for my grandpa and grandma. I saw Tony and his dad pass our house with their golf clubs and waved to them both. When I was lay in bed that night, just about to fall asleep, there was a knock on my balcony door. At first I ignored it, sure it was my half asleep brain playing tricks on me. After all how would someone have gotten on my balcony? However, when I heard it again, I climbed out of bed and cautiously pulled open the curtains. Stood on my balcony, grinning and waving, was Tony and Rudolph. I unlatched the door and stood back to let the pair in.  
"What are you doing here?" I whispered.  
"Rudolph's taking us flying. Get dressed."  
I would've protested but the look Tony gave me told me not to bother. "Give me two minutes." I grabbed the first clothes I could find and went into my bathroom to change.

* * *

As we were flying Rudolph showed us the cemetery he lived in from overhead before flying us down to land beside the headstones.  
"So you didn't see the real thing, then?" I listened curiously to Tony and Rudolph's conversation until screeches were heard overhead. Looking up I saw four bats.  
"Hide, my parents are coming!"  
"But I'm your brother!"  
"Shush Tony, come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind a large, half crumbled head stone.  
"Mama, Papa!" Rudolph called as two of the bats transformed before him. One was a tall woman with big strawberry blonde hair and an emerald dress. The other a tall stern looking man with greying hair and clothes similar to Rudolph's.  
"Rudolph, thank the stars you're safe." Gushed the woman.  
"My son, you must not stray so far away again." Said the man.  
"We were afraid..."  
"I was only taking the road less traveled." Rudolph interrupted.  
"And you got lost."  
"Yoohoo!" Sat on another headstone was a pretty blonde girl in a pale, red dress with long, dirty, blonde hair.  
"Anna!" Rudolph ran over and embraced the girl.  
"Brother darling! You're the nervy one, sneaking off like some day walker."  
"I wish." Rudolph smiled. "So father did you find the stone?"  
"No, but I'm sure we're on the right path."  
"Because-"  
"We still have forty eight hours."  
"But you see-"  
"I will not fail you."  
"Gregory?" Rudolph's mother looked in our direction so I ducked down behind the stone. Tony, however, turned around. Something hissed behind us and Tony ran off screaming, With my heart pounding I turned to see a tall boy with mo-hawked hair, baring his teeth.  
"No, Gregory! They're my friends!" Rudolph ran past me and shoved the boy in the chest. I moved over to Tony and kept a hand on his shoulder.  
"Mortals!" Gasped Rudolph's father.  
"We're Rudolph's friends and he gave us a bite proof guarantee." Tony hid behind Rudolph as I stood behind him. I glanced around and saw that the older boy was staring menacingly from beside a headstone.  
"You can be anything to my son. Victimiser, slave, dinner perhaps. But you can never be his friend."  
"They like vampires and Tony dreams about us." Rudolph near shouted. "And they know about the amulet."  
"Then he's a spy, Rookery's knave!"  
I noticed the older boy crack his knuckles. "He's just a nine year old kid!"  
"Darling, he doesn't look like a spy." The woman smiled softly at us. "And besides even Rudolph couldn't make up such a story. Could you sweetheart?" Rudolph put on his best innocent face and shook his head. "Mortal or not, like the girl said, he's just a child. But if you insist on eating him then go ahead." Tony gasped and I subconsciously pulled him closer to me.  
"I never said I would. Oh it's impossible, leave I say!"  
"But Rudolph-"  
"Should never have befriended you. Leave I say!"  
Tony ran off screaming and I didn't hesitate to in chasing after him. However when a whirring noise started up we both stopped, instantly. Turning I saw a tall, muscled man clad in leather and chains brandishing a large gun. Rudolph's father was stood before him, his arms aloft, daring him to shoot.  
"Hey!" I shouted, hoping to cause some kind of distraction so the vampires could flee.  
"Another one." The man growled.  
Taking a deep breath a ran forward and stood in front of the elder vampire. "Leave them alone." My voice trembled when I saw the sharp looking stakes. Grinning the man pulled the trigger but the stake landed lamely at his feet. I glanced behind him and saw that Tony had unplugged the gun.  
"You!" The man started towards Tony with a large luminous cross, growing confused when the light didn't affect him. "What kind of bloodsucker are you?" Tony ran off, the man following until he disappeared, completely.  
"Psst!" I turned and saw the blonde girl. "This way."  
"But-"  
"He's fine." Nodding I followed her into a crypt. Tony was stood beside Rudolph, in front of Rudolph's father.  
"Emilie!" He gasped and ran forward, wrapping his arms around me.  
"What you did was foolish!" The man roared.  
"Foolish." His wife agreed. "But brave."  
Tony stepped forward, much to my dismay, and grabbed his necklace. Both their eyes went blank as if they were staring at something invisible. Confused I looked around and saw that the other four vampires were watching them curiously. Soon, Tony let go and they stepped away from each other.  
"We shared a vision."  
"He has a sympathy for our kind."  
As Rudolph's father told us about the vision I noticed the eldest child rolling a ball between his hands. He glanced over at me and scowled before returning his gaze to his father. Charming.  
"We can help." Tony said pointing from himself to me.  
"No, it's too risky to involve mortals."  
"What have we got to loose?" Asked Rudolph. "We've been searching for three centuries."  
"This is what comes from contact with mortals! Disrespect, insolence!"  
"Frederick, he does have a point." Reasoned the woman.  
Frederick sighed. "Alright help if you can. but do not think to change your mind and betray us to our most hateful enemy or my wrath will be revealed. Am I clear?" Tony nodded and Frederick turned to me. I mirrored Tony and luckily, he seemed satisfied. The same couldn't be said for the eldest child however. He dropped the ball he'd been holding, scowled and stalked off out of the room. Something tells me he's not best pleased with this arrangement.

* * *

 **A/n -** _Em's outfit, take out the spaces._  
 _www .polyvore cgi /set ?id= 40469137_


	4. Nuisance

**Title -** _Until The Night_  
 **Chapter title** \- _Nuisance_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter and her grandparents._

* * *

 

"I think my father likes you." Rudolph commented as we left the cave. He and Tony went on to chat but I couldn't help but drift away. Here I was walking through a cemetery with a nine year old and a 309 and nine year old, having just gotten rid of a vampire hunter and won the trust of the majority of a vampire clan. I say majority, Rudolph's brother, Gregory, didn't seem too happy.  
"Emilie, c'mon." Said Tony and I glanced down and saw that Rudolph was extending his hand to me. I took it and we flew off into the starlit sky. It wasn't until we landed on an unfamiliar balcony that I realized we weren't home.  
"Where are we?" I whispered as Rudolph prized the unlatched window open.  
"The McAshton's." Tony mumbled back.  
I watched, open mouthed as the two boys crept inside the room and knelt behind the end of the bed. They proceeded to scare the living daylights out of the McAshton twins before making a hasty exit and flying off, giggling their little heads off.  
"Wow." I said. "I guess you'll be fine at school now, huh?"

Rudolph landed on my balcony first.  
"Thanks dude." I smiled and he returned the gesture.  
"Wait!" Said Tony as I placed my hand on the handle of my door. "I'm gonna need your help to find the crest. Come to my house tomorrow."  
"Won't your parents think it's a little odd?"  
"Um...just say that I asked you to come over."  
"Alright I'll be there." I waved to the pair as they flew off towards Tony's house before going inside and closing the doors. I went into my bathroom to change back into my discarded pajamas. When I came back into my room I saw that it was 1:45am and so flopped back down in my bed. However, a mere few seconds later, there was an all too familiar tapping on my balcony doors. Groaning, I slid back out of bed and moved over to the curtains.  
"No offense Rudolph but I'm kinda tir-" I flung the curtains open only to see Gregory glaring at me through the glass. "Uh..." I stared at him, unsure of what to do.  
"Let me in." He commanded. "I won't bite." He added with a smirk.  
With a sigh I unlatched the door and stood back to let him inside. "Yes?" I asked, hoping to sound confident.  
"You're scared of me." He said.  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are." He smiled and stepped closer so, involuntarily, I stepped back. "See."  
"Well, you did try to bite me in the graveyard." I whispered, angrily.  
"Territorial." He shrugged.  
"As if that's an excuse." The fact he hadn't yet tried to bite me was proving helpful in my confidence. "Do you mind?" I asked as he started wondering around my bedroom.  
"Not at all." He picked up a small statuette of a ballerina in a green dress that I'd been given by a friend on my eight birthday. He put it back and moved to my desk which was littered with my laptop, camera, photo's, Cd's, books and all sorts of other junk.  
"Why are you here? I'd like to go to bed."  
He spun on his heel and lent back against my desk, rolling a small, purple, glass paper weight in his hands. "I'm here to...apologize. For my behavior in the cemetery and for storming off in the crypt."  
I frowned as I stared at him. "Your mother sent you didn't she?"  
He smirked again. "Not as dumb as you look."  
"Oh, gee, thanks."  
"What's your name?"  
"Emilie. Emilie Carter." He nodded.  
"How old are you?"  
"Seventeen." He nodded again. "Why?"  
"Just curious."  
"Well, how old are you?"  
"Oh, a few centuries older than you, love." He placed the paperweight back on my desk and stepped closer. This time, I stayed rooted to the spot and he smiled a little. "Better...Goodnight." He turned again and left through my balcony doors, taking off faster than I could comprehend. Utterly confused I shut and locked the doors, drew the curtains, got back in bed and pulled the quilt over my head. Which is where it stayed until morning.

* * *

"Are you alright dear, you look terrible." Commented my grandpa as I slumped into the armchair beside him with a cup of tea.  
"Couldn't sleep." I mumbled.  
"Well why didn't you sleep in?" He frowned over the paper.  
"Couldn't. I'm going to the Thompson's this after by the way so if you need anything doing let me know this morning."  
"Oh? Dottie said he'd become quite fond of you." Said my grandma as she came into the room.  
"Yeah, he's a cool kid." I smiled.  
"So, heard anything back from any job placements yet?" She asked.  
"Not yet." I sipped on my tea. "But they've only had my cv's for two days so..." I sighed.  
"Don't worry. You'll get a job eventually."  
"When's eventually?"

* * *

Later that afternoon I was sat beside Tony, searching through a huge book of crests while Bob did some paperwork and Dottie was making tea.  
"Afternoon tea." She smiled setting the teapot down on the table. "Very civilized. Very..."  
"British?" I filled in and she smiled with a nod.  
"Stags are deers with horns, right?" Asked Tony, ignoring his mum.  
"Male deers." I nodded.  
"Yeah, lots of Scottish crests have those." Agreed Bob and Tony's face fell.  
"Lots?"  
"Yeah. It means they descended from hunters."  
Tony side glanced at me and I smiled a what I hope was a reassuring smile.  
"So, Tony, why are you so interested in crests all of a sudden?  
"It's sort of a...a new hobby."  
"Tony, what are you really up to?"  
"McAshton has stags on his crest. See?" Interrupted Bob, passing a sheet of paper to Tony. His little face lit up with a grin.  
"Can I keep this?"  
"Sure go ahead."  
"And dad, can I go to work with you tomorrow?"  
"Uh, it's Saturday. yeah. Why?"  
"To check on your project. Can Em, come?"  
"Sure. If she wants to."  
"She does. Will lord McAshton be there?" I chuckled at his excitement and took the paper from his hand. There it was, the crest that Tony had described to us. We must have done something good to find it this quickly.

* * *

Later that night, I snuggled down deep under my covers, hopeful to get a full nights sleep. No such look. Once again, there was a tapping at my window, only this time the taps were more spaced out and a little louder. Groaning I went over to the doors and opened the curtain but no one was there.  
"What the-" Something hit the window and I jumped. I opened the door and went to walk out onto the balcony only for another something to his my shoulder rather painfully. "Ow, Jesus!" I leant over the edge and saw Tony, staring up at me with a handful of stones.  
"Somethings wrong."  
"What?"  
"I don't know. I woke up cause I felt like somethings wrong at the crypt."  
I sighed. "Let me get dressed."  
"They might be dead by then!"  
"Alright, let me get shoes at least! I'll meet you at the front door!" I shut the doors, grabbed my trainers and crept out of my bedroom. Eventually, after much top-toe-ing I reached the front door. Once outside, I shut and locked it and started to follow Tony towards the cemetery.

When we got there, Rookery was poised over the hole that Tony had fell down previously.  
"C'mon." I whispered and pulled him towards the hole that Anna had lead me through. As we walked through the darkness, we heard voices.  
"What would you have us do?" Came Frederick's voice.  
"Fight back!" Gregory shouted. "Make these mortals' blood run cold!" I felt the goosebumps rise on my arms and shivered.  
"And you could do it, Gregory. You're young, strong, ruthless and willing to risk a stake through the heart to prove it."  
"Better a stake than this prison."  
"Do you think me oblivious?" We were closer now. We were following the sounds of their voices.  
"What does it matter to you what I think? Or if I think?"  
"It matters greatly, I feel your sting."  
"But you are Frederick the great! You feel nothing!" I grimaced as we walked. Something in Gregory's voice struck something in me and I immediately feel a great wave of sympathy wash over me.  
Suddenly a blinding light shone from just ahead and the sounds of hissing filled the crypt. Tony ran forward, me following closely behind. He picked up a rock and threw it at the offending light above, smashing it to pieces.  
"My hero!" Anna cried as Frederick slumped. I stepped forward to help him over to where Freda was sat on the steps. He slid down, his head in her lap. I glanced around to check that everyone was OK, only to find Gregory missing. I slipped out of the room, into a narrow passage way where I could hear footsteps. I followed the sound, deeper into the darkness.  
"Gregory?" I called and the footsteps stopped.  
"You're not scared anymore."  
"Well...not as much." I placed my hands out in front of me, so I didn't walk into a wall or anything.  
"You know you look ridiculous."  
"Excuse me for not having bat vision. My human powers have limits." I heard him chuckle as my hands came into contact with something soft. I pulled my hands back with a frown.  
"That's me." His voice was right before me and I gasped.  
"Sorry."  
"Why did you follow me?"  
"Why did you wonder off?" I tried squinting through the darkness but I still could make him out.  
"No reason." He said, a little quieter than usual.  
"I heard you and your father talking." I whispered. "What was that about?"  
"I bit someone." He said as if he were commenting on the weather.  
"You...I thought you only drank cows blood."  
"It was just a taste. Besides, he was in our home."  
"Right, yeah. You're territorial." I muttered. "I forgot."  
"You don't understand." I heard his footsteps again as he stalked off so I followed him. "Go away."  
"No. I just want to tell you something." He stopped abruptly and I walked straight into his back. "Warning, would be nice."  
"What?"  
"Just...well...oh forget it. It doesn't matter." I turned back, stretched my arms out in front of me and started to walk back the way I'd come.  
"What were you going to say?" He called.  
"Nothing." I felt him grab my shoulder and turn me around. "Just...try and see things from your dad's point of view. Then you won't argue so much." I shrugged out of his grasp and walked off.  
"Where are your parents?" He asked, quietly.  
"How did you-"  
"I flew to Tony's balcony last night instead of yours. I thought you were his sister. He told me that you lived with your grandparents. Why?"  
"I...It's none of your business. Just don't take yours for granted." I carried on walking.  
"It's hard not to when they've been around for three hundred years." I heard him mumble.

"Em?" Tony called as I found my way back to the room where everybody was still sat.  
"Yeah?"  
"Where'd you go?" "To find the nuisance older brother." Freda glanced up at me with an amused frown. "Sorry. No offense."  
"None taken."  
"We're going to the dairy farm, so they can feed. Frederick's weak." I glanced over at the older man and nodded.  
"Right, let's go then." I agreed. "Do you need a hand, sir?"  
"I've got him, dear." Smiled Freda. "Could you let Gre-...The nuisance know?"  
I chuckled a little. "Sure."  
I made my way back down the passage way. "Gregory?" No answer. "We're going to the dairy farm to feed. C'mon." He brushed past me. "You think I'm a nuisance?"  
"Well...you're a little annoying." I said as I turned and followed him and his family.  
"You haven't seen anything yet."


	5. All The Way Home

**Title -** _Until The Night_  
 **Chapter title -** _All The Way Home_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter, her Grandparents and her Parents._

* * *

 

Tony and I waited just outside the barn whilst the family fed. The sounds of slurping weren't as loud out here and so we didn't feel the urge to throw up on a hay bale. Soon, the started to return to the outside.  
"I need a place to hide you children." Frederick said as he pulled Rudolph and Anna along by their hands.  
"You can stay at my house." Suggested Tony. I frowned at him. Was he serious?  
"We need darkness, dampness and decay."  
"Then you need our cellar." I guess he was. Just as Tony said this Freda came outside pulling along, via a leash, Gregory. I giggle-snorted and turned my back on the pair to hide my laughter. Well, that's one way to stop him biting people.  
"Let's get going then." I suggested once I'd regained my composure. I saw Gregory scowl at me before turning to whisper something to his mother. She smiled a little and nodded to her son before moving over to me.  
"Gregory suggested, since Tony is of the same age as Rudolph and Anna, that you should walk together. To get to know each other." She held out the leash with an expectant expression. Reluctantly, I took the thin leather strap in my hand and watched as she returned to her husbands side.  
"What do you want?" I asked as I pulled Gregory along by the group of misfits in front of us.  
"Like mother said, we're the same age."  
I stared at him. "So you go from enjoying the fact that you scared me before to wanting to get to know me?"  
"I've told you, I'm territorial. I didn't mean to scare you."  
"If you say so."

We stayed silent for a few seconds until Gregory decided to speak again.  
"Emilie?" I stopped walking. The way he said my name was so soft and gentle, like it was something fragile, that could be broken. Gregory stopped a step ahead of me and turned back with a questioning frown. I coughed and resumed my pace.  
"Yes?"  
"Where are you parents?" I sighed. "Why?"  
"I'm just curious." He shrugged. "Why do you live with your grandparents?"  
"You don't know when to drop it do you?"  
"I don't have much experience in that field, no." He smiled a little and I returned the gesture.  
"When I was eight...We were on our way home from holiday and some...some drunken bastard was driving on the wrong side of the road. He hit us head on and my...my parents died instantly." I could feel the hot tears falling silently down my cheeks. I haven't spoken to anyone but my grandparents about mum and dad. And I haven't spoken to them about it for seven years. It was my past and I liked to keep it that way, so now, as I spoke to Gregory, I couldn't comprehend what was making me tell him. "I had to come live with my grandparents because at the time I was eight and I don't get any inheritance until my 18th which is next year." I glanced up ahead and saw Freda and Fredrick, hand in hand. "So when I say don't take your parents for granted I mean it. You've had the for 300 years, I understand but 300 years is a heck of a lot better than eight."  
"Un-buckled my arms, please." Gregory said. I frowned at him. "Please." A little unsure, but feeling no threat, I turned him around and unclasped the buckles on the sleeve of his straight-jacket. As soon as his arms were free he spun back around to face me and pulled my in towards him, wrapping his arms around me. I froze at first but as I felt his warmth surround me, I gently rest my arms around his waist and leant my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I shouldn't have asked."  
"It's OK." I whispered back before untangling myself from him. "C'mon." He went to walk on but I stopped, still holding his leash. "Wait."  
"What?" I grabbed his arms and re buckled them behind him. "Honestly?"  
I nodded with a chuckle and tugged on his leash. "Come on, there's a good boy." He growled but I didn't feel any fear at all. Instead I just laughed even louder, all the way home.


	6. Give Or Take A Few Centuries

**Title -** _Until The Night_  
 **Chapter title -** _Give Or Take A Few Centuries_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer** \- _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter, her Grandparents and her Parents._

* * *

**C.6-**

"Um...should I un-do his arms or leave him as he is Mrs...erm..."  
"Sackville-Bagg, dear." Freda smiled and surveyed her son. "The leash can come off but the jacket stays on for tonight."  
"But-"  
"But nothing, Gregory. You can take it off tomorrow." Gregory huffed but stayed silent as I removed his leash and muzzle.  
"I'm sorry it..."  
"It's perfect." Freda smiled at Tony who smiled and nodded,  
"I need to go upstairs. Have a good day's sleep. And don't worry, Em and I are on it." I smiled a little as I opened up a large wicker basket for Gregory to climb into.  
"On what dear?" Freda looked utterly confused and I chuckled.  
"Finding the amulet." I informed.  
"It's how we kids talk today." Explained Rudolph and the elder woman frowned but seemed satisfied as she sat down beside he husband.  
"Night." I said as Gregory lay down.  
"For now." He whispered smirking as I closed the lid over him.  
"Strange child." I murmured and I heard him laugh.

Tony let me out of the front door and locked it behind me before he ran off up to bed. I folded my arms over my body as the cold air whipped around me. When I reached the front door I found it to be locked. Frowning I tried to open it again. I had definitely left through this door earlier and purposely left it open. _Why is it locked_? With a sigh I bit my lip. What was I going to do now? I couldn't knock and wake my Grandparents up they'd have a fit if they realized I'd snuck out so late. Or early seeing as though it was early morning now. I moved around to the back of the house and looked up at my balcony. There was no way up, Grandma had the ivy trail cut down a few months ago.  
"Need a hand?" I gasped and jumped as I turned around. Gregory was stood behind me with that all too familiar smirk on his face.  
"How did you...Where's your jacket?" I frowned. "How the hell did you get out of that?"  
"Magic." He glanced up at my balcony. "Well?"  
"Fine." I held out my hand and he took it, gentler than expected and lifted us up into the air. "Thanks." I mumbled once we landed. I made to step forward towards the door but Gregory kept a hold of my hand. I turned back to face him with a frown.  
"I really am sorry for bringing up your parents." He said.  
"It's fine. Honestly." I smiled. "Forget about it."  
"And sorry for being mean when I first met you."  
I laughed a little. "Hey, your territorial. I should expect nothing less right?"  
"Yeah, right." He smiled again.  
We stood there for a while just smiling at each other, him still holding onto my hand. It was nice. Unfortunately, the wind was getting colder by the second.  
"Gregory..."  
He dropped my hand. "Sorry. I should get back before the sun comes up." I nodded. "Get some sleep, Emilie."  
"Uh...You too." He smiled one last time before vaulting over the balcony railings. Once again my heart skipped a beat and I dove forward and stared down at the ground. He looked back up at me with a chuckle.  
"I can fly remember." And with that he started walking back to Tony's house.  
"Bloody git." I mumbled and I heard him laugh loudly.

* * *

"Emilie, Bob and Tony are here! Are you ready?"  
I grabbed my jacket and ran downstairs. "Yep." I smiled and kissed my grandma's cheek before leaving the house and climbing into the back of Bob's car.  
It didn't take long to get to McAshton manor and as soon as I promised Bob I'd take care of Tony, we were wondering off. We were just about to go into the house when Tony tugged my sleeve and pointed back in the direction we'd come in. Walking toward the front door was Lord McAshton and none other than Rookery. I pulled Tony behind a large hedge and crouched down until the two men passed us by.  
"Come on, let's see why he's here." I whispered and we silently followed them,  
The two men stopped in front of a large painting of a beautiful woman wearing a red amulet around her neck.  
"Em, that's the amulet from my dream!" Tony whispered. I shushed him as I stared at the painting and listened to Rookery and McAshton.  
"Our ancestor. Elizabeth McAshton."  
"The stone of Attamon."  
"My grandfather told me the legend. He said it was to die with me."  
"Could still happen." _Charming bloke, eh?_  
Eventually Lord McAshton started to lead Rookery to wherever Elizabeth had been buried and before I could move and inch, Tony was trailing behind them.

* * *

After a brief interruption from the McAshton twins and an appearance from The Lord Of The Underworld, we were inside a crypt looking down on Rookery, McAshton and a large coffin. We watched as Rookery broke the lid open and pushed it aside, only to reveal that it was empty.  
"She was moved."  
"But no-ones been down here since mother died."  
"I'm talking about centuries ago my lord. And judging from what I see, this tomb is here just for show. She's in an unmarked grave, wrapped in chains, with a wooden stake through her ribs. The coffin purified."  
"Why?"  
"Well do you really want your mum to be buried next to a vampire?"  
"No! I loved mother. She always smelt of gardenias."  
"Shut up."  
I rolled my eyes and shifted forward as Tony grabbed part of the railing and leant forward to see better. Unfortunately, the piece of railing he'd grabbed came loose and left him dangling above the two oblivious men. I leant through the gap and grabbed one of Tony's arms. Just as I tried to pull him up, the pole he was clinging to, broke off and the jolt slipped him from my grasp.  
"Tony!" I screamed, fearing the worst. I stared down and saw that Rookery had shoved him into the coffin and was closing the lid. "No!" I tore down the steps as fast as I could and slammed into Rookery's side, sending him off balance. I tried with all the strength I could muster to push the lid away but unfortunately, I didn't have the same muscular build as Rookery. He soon regained his composure and marched over to me. He lifted me up with ease and moved over to the side of the room. He picked up a thick piece of rope and tied my wrists to a gate at the side of the coffin. "You're so dead." I spat.  
"Am I now?" He chuckled before he and McAshton left the building.

I pulled at the ropes as much as I could but it was no use. I was stuck and I knew it. I sunk to the floor, the roped sliding down the pole, and started to cry quietly.  
"Emilie?" Came a small voice.  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't cry, someone will find us."  
"Yeah. They will." I nodded and smiled even though Tony couldn't see me. At that moment I heard a long high whistle coming from the coffin. It came twice before the silence engulfed us again. I rested my head against the gate as the tears fell down my cheeks.

* * *

"Emilie...Emilie wake up!" With a start I snapped my eyes open to see Anna and Rudolph staring at me, How I fell asleep down in the crypt I'll never know. I looked to my side to see Gregory untying the rope from around my wrists. He glanced at me and smiled reassuringly.  
"Where's Tony?" I asked.  
"I'm here." He was sat on top of the coffin, a triumphant smile on his face. "Told you someone would find us." I smiled again as the rope was pulled free and Gregory held out a hand. I took it and he pulled me up. When I was on my feet, stood so close to Gregory I could feel his breath on my face, Tony gasped.  
"Rudolph look!" He pointed at a mouse that was crawling underneath the gate.  
"It wants to lead us somewhere." Said Rudolph forcing the gate open.  
"Brother." Gregory placed a hand on Rudolph's shoulder. "Go and find the stone. I must make the call."  
"Yes brother."  
"Em, go with Gregory. We'll be fine." Tony smiled.  
"What? I can't just leave you to go off on your own. You're nine and I'm supposed to look after you."  
"But Rudolph and Anna are both older than you!"  
"They're the same age as you." I frowned.  
"Give or take a few centuries." Gregory commented.  
"We'll be fine Emilie. I promise." Anna grinned and I sighed.  
"Fine."

And so the three children went on through the gate whilst Gregory and I went back up the steps and out of the crypt. It was dark outside and I frowned.  
"How long was I asleep?"  
"From what I can guess, an hour or two."  
"Oh. And how did you guys get here in the sun?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it." I stared at him. "Let's just say it involved Anna insisting we marched, a large read blanket, tin foil and a knights helmet." I giggle snorted before slapping a hand over my mouth. Gregory chuckled. "It's cute, don't be embarrassed." He held his hand out again. "Shall we?" I nodded, slipped my hand into his and we took off into the night sky.


	7. Mortality Beckons

**Title -** _Until The Night_  
 **Chapter title -** _Mortality Beckons_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre** \- _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter and her Grandparents._

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked as we flew over my house.

"To the cliffs to make the call." Gregory said. "Oh, and once I've made it you should stay close to me. Others will be coming and they don't know that you're a friend yet."  
"A friend?" I smiled a little. "You consider me a friend?"  
Gregory smirked a little. "Of course, after all you and Tony have done for us...Emilie?"  
"Gregory."  
"When I'm human...I would very much like to...take you on a date, as I believe people say nowadays?"  
 _Wait, what? Gregory Sackville-Bagg, the territorial, nuisance older brother of sweet little Anna and Rudolph, wants to take me on a date. What do I say? He is rather handsome, if you look past the whole vampire thing and he has been quite kind since our first meeting. He apologized more than enough for bringing up my parents. I suppose it couldn't be too bad._  
"Um...Courting back in your day, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Well...Uh, sure. That'd be nice." We flew on in a comfortable silence until questions started to form in my mind and refused to stay quite until they were answered. "Gregory?"  
"Emilie."  
"How exactly do you make the call? Do you do like...do a bat screech or something like Batfink's sonic radar?"  
"Who's sonic what?"  
"Sorry, it's a cartoon."  
Gregory looked bewildered but continued. "My father's necklace. You'll see."  
"Ok..." I paused, confused as to why there was a lump rising in my throat. "And if they don't find the stone...Then what?" Gregory stayed quite, either unwilling or undaring to answer. "When you change back, does it happen straight away or take a while?" I asked, hoping to avoid my last question.  
"We don't know. It could take a while for all we know. I'll come back eventually, I promise."  
I smiled a little. "Are you a nicer human than you are a vampire?"  
Gregory scowled but ended up chuckling as we gently landed on the ground.

I stayed a few steps behind him as he walked over to the edge of the cliff and pulled his fathers necklace from his jacket pocket. He raised his arm and started to swing the amulet around in circles, making a high continuous whistling noise. I stared, open mouthed, as bats started to fly over from all directions. I vaguely noticed Anna arrive and stand beside me, her cold hand clasped in my warm one. Soon after a car pulled up and Freda and Frederick come over. It wasn't until Anna told Frederick of Tony and Rudolph's new mission and Frederick thanked Gregory that I came back to reality. It wasn't Frederick's voice that brought me back but Gregory replying smile. A genuine bright smile that showed how grateful he was to have his father be proud of him.  
"Ooh, someone brought a snack. Look!" A tall male vampire with blonde curls was stood before me, a hungry grin on his face. I turned to Anna but she'd gone. I didn't even realize she wasn't holding my hand anymore. I turned in a circle to find someone I knew, but I was surrounded by the newly arrived vampires.  
"Hey, she's a friend!" A hiss came from behind me but I didn't jump. I knew that hiss from the graveyard. A hand squoze my shoulder before pulling me forward, through the group and to the edge of the cliff. "Are you alright?" Gregory asked. I nodded with a smirk. "Not getting territorial around me are you? We haven't even been on one date yet."  
Freda glanced at her son, a confused but delighted expression on her face and Gregory coughed and looked down at his boots. I'm fairly sure that if he could, he would've been blushing a furious shade of red.

* * *

It was a tense moment when Dottie and Bob climbed out of the car and spotted me. I slipped away from Gregory and made my way over to them.  
"Emilie? What are you doing here? Where's Tony?" Demanded Dottie.  
"Uh...well...It's kind of hard to explain and I honestly wouldn't blame you if you didn't want me to babysit Tony anymore because I'm gonna sound completely insane but-"  
"Tony's near!" Oh thank god.  
"Where?"  
"There." Anna pointed up into the sky and when the Thompson's gazed up at their flying son, I ran back over to Gregory.  
"They've got it." I whispered and I noticed him smiling out of the corner of my eye. "You're going to be human again." I could scarcely believe it was really the stone of Attamon that Tony was holding.  
"I know." Gregory was positively beaming now. "Looks like I'll be able to be a nuisance for a while longer. In the day time too." I laughed loudly as Tony landed and handed the stone to Frederick.  
"The stone of Attamon is ours!" Frederick held the stone high above his head, a triumphant grin lighting up his features. He was actually quite handsome. I can see where Gregory gets it from now. Not to mention the anger issues. "Ab ovo." Frederick turned to face the comet. "In toto." My breath hitched in my throat. "Nil desperandum." Acting on selfish impulse I grabbed Gregory's icy hand, thankful when he gave mine a soft squeeze. "Sine die!" As Frederick finished his ancient speech, a large black mass started to drift up into out line of vision.  
"Hey, that's my blimp!" I heard Bob exclaim. And that was when I saw him. Rookery, clinging onto a rope attached to the blimp. He let out a yell and kicked the stone from Frederick's hand. Some of the gathered vampires advanced on him but they soon shrank away when he brandished his UV cross. I dropped onto my knees, peering between legs and feet to spot the stone. I eventually saw it by someone's foot but it was kicked out of the way. By the time I found it again, it was in Rookery's hand.  
Bob marched up to him and punched him, square on the jaw as I climbed back to my feet. Dottie was beside him, ready to deal the next blows to his stomach and nose. To finish him off, Bob gave him one last shove and Rookery went tumbling into the sea below. The stone flew from his hands, into the air, above the crowd.  
"Catch it Tony!" Rudolph shouted. Luckily, Tony caught the stone and looked to his friend for help. "You know what we want, wish it! You have to wish it now!"  
As Tony lifted the stone above his head and squoze his eyes tightly shut, I turned back to Gregory, who was once again gripping my hand in his. "Mortality beckons." He smiled half heartedly.  
I nodded. "I'll be here when you get back. Or, at least I'll be back with my grandparents."  
"Until that night." Smoke had started to appear around Gregory's feet.  
"Until the night." I repeated as my eyes started to tear up. It was odd really, crying over someone I barely knew but it felt as though I was losing a friend I'd known since I was a child.

Soon, the smoke had engulfed all of the immortals before drifting away, taking them along with it. Tony ran over to my side, at the cliff edge and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. I don't know how long the pair of us stood there, looking up at the comet as Bob and Dottie waited by the car, but all I do know is that the Sackville-Bagg's were gone.


	8. Back!

**Title -** _Until The Night_  
 **Chapter title -** _Back!_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter and her Grandparents._

* * *

**C.8-**

After Gregory and his family had left, time seemed to pass slower than usual. Days seemed to last a week and weeks seemed to last years. It wasn't until 3 weeks later, when I got a phone call, that anything changed. One of the places that I'd given my CV called and offered me a job. It was a curiosities shop in the village square. I accepted without hesitation and started the Monday after the phone call. My grandparents were naturally concerned with my quite demeanor and had, to begin with, questioned it. My excuse was that a close friend had moved away and they accepted it. Tony had told Dottie and Bob the whole story and so I'd had to make them promise not to mention it to my grandparents. They didn't need to know. Not now that the family was gone. I still babysat for Tony if I was needed but he too was less of himself than ever. He was missing his friends too much to want to play and so we sat in front of the television, had some tea and then he went to bed.  
I did wonder what happened to Rookery after Bob pushed him off the cliff. There was nothing in the news about a body being found but nobody had seen him since either. I did worry that he might come back someday and he's just hiding and plotting right now. But then I remembered that since there were no vampires around anymore, he had nothing to plot against. Perhaps if he did come back, he might accept that fact and be normal. Civilized. Maybe even a nice man.  
Now, four months after that night on the cliffs, I was starting to accept the fact that Gregory wasn't coming back. I often returned to the graveyard to see if there was any sign of them, my camera as an excuse to be there, but I never found anything.

Today, I was working in the shop as there was an annual continental market happening in the square and so it was bound to be busy. Through the window at around mid-day I saw Tony, Dottie and Bob, wondering around. Tony was playing with a small yo-yo and had a glum expression on his face. I waved as they passed and he gave a attempt at a half smile in return. A little while later I saw him stood in the middle of the square just staring at something I couldn't see through the window of the shop. He seemed a little happier and so I smiled and continued serving the current customer. After they'd left I sighed and crouched down behind the counter to pull a bottle of water from my bag,  
"Erm, excuse me. I was wondering if you sell anything to do with vampires." Came a voice. Gasping I tried to stand up but resulted in whacking my head on the counter. The mention of vampires alone was enough to make me gasp but it was the voice that made my heart skip a beat. A voice that had once growled and hissed at me in a graveyard. I heard a stifled laugh as I stood up, one hand clutching my pounding head, and locked eyes with him. I dropped the water and moved around the other side of the counter. I rushed forwards and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my face in the crook of his neck. He laughed again as I felt his arms wrap around my waist.  
"I thought you were never coming back." I whispered.  
"I promised, didn't I?" He whispered back. "And besides, you promised me a date."  
I chuckled and pulled back. "Yeah, I did didn't I?"  
He nodded. "So, where would you like to go, since the only places I know of are graveyards and dairy farms."  
"I don't care."  
"Erm, Emilie?" Turning around I saw my boss, Jack, smirking from behind the counter. He lifted up my bag and bottle of water and pushed it towards me. "Take the rest of the day off." He said.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah. You never take a day off and you two look like you could do with a catch up."  
"Thanks Jack. I'll see you Monday."

Gregory and I left the shop together and I found the rest of his family stood talking to the Thompson's. Tony came bounding over to me.  
"They're back! Em, they're here!"  
"I know, dude." I laughed and he noticed Gregory beside me.  
"We're going to the park, come with us."  
"No." Said Gregory before I could even open my mouth. "We have a date."  
"Maybe tomorrow, OK?" I frowned at Gregory who merely shrugged. Tony nodded and ran back to his friends. I attempted to follow him to say hello to Freda and Frederick who were smiling over at us, and Anna and Rudolph, but Gregory grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the opposite direction. "Hey, I want to-."  
"Later. Like I said, we have a date."  
"Right now, this second?"  
"Yes."  
"OK...Where are we going?"  
"You'll see."  
I pouted but let myself me lead away from the square.

After half an hour of walking in silence we arrived at the foot of the cliff where he had disappeared all those months ago. We walked over to the edge and lay down in the long grass, staring up at the sky. The silence was comfortable and every few minutes, I felt Gregory's index finger trace along mine. And then, to ruin it all, I giggle-snorted.  
"What?" Gregory frowned. "What's so funny?"  
"Sorry, I just got an image of Edward and Bella in my head."  
"Who?"  
"Twilight." At Gregory's blank stare I had to go head first into explaining Twilight and the scene I was talking about. "And just lying in the grass, all silent and stuff reminded me of that scene and made me laugh." I finished. Gregory had propped himself up on an elbow to listen more intently.  
"That sounds like..." He frowned. "The worst story ever told." (No offense to any twilight fans.)  
I nodded in agreement. "Try watching it. I'm fairly sure Anna would love it."  
Gregory rolled his eyes and lay back down. We stayed silent for a while before he spoke again. "Emilie?"  
"Mmm?"  
"If things had gone wrong and I were still a vampire...What would've happened between us?"  
"Same as now only under the stars instead of the sun."  
"Really?"  
"Sure. As long as you didn't threaten to bite me or anything."  
He chuckled again and stared up into the sky. "I have missed the sun." He commented.  
"I've missed you."


	9. The Broken Clan

**Title -** _Until The Night_  
 **Chapter title -** _The Broken Clan_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer** \- _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter and her Grandparents._

* * *

**C.9-**

By the time we started to walk back from the cliff, the sun had set and the stars were shining, high above us. Gregory linked his fingers through mine and I smiled at his gentleness. Back on the first night I met him, I never would've guessed he could be like this. Of course, it didn't help that he'd hissed at me.  
"Emilie?"  
"Mm?"  
"Since I've been gone have you...erm...courted anyone?"  
I giggle snorted and leant my head back to look up at the stars. "Afraid not, love."  
"Oh? Why not?"  
"Because..." I stopped walking and pulled Gregory's hand until he turned to face me. "You promised to come back."  
"What if I hadn't? What if it took years?"  
"I would've waited." His eyes seemed to be searching mine and so, acting purely on impulse, I went onto my tiptoes and pressed my lips, softly to his. "Honestly." He stayed quite for a while after that. It wasn't until we were outside my house that he spoke again.  
"Three centuries I've waited for that."  
"What?"  
"My first kiss."  
"Your first...You mean you never..."  
"As I understand it, the ways of courting were very different to how they are now." He smiled. "Father had me lined up as a suitor for some chubby girl who hoped to marry me. I can honestly say it was the one reason that made me thankful for the change in our living status."  
I chuckled a little. "Were you a well to do family then?" I asked as we sat down in the grass.  
"Can you imagine Frederick Sackville-Bagg be anything but a member of high society?"  
"Hm. Good point." I found myself smiling again as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.  
"It's late. You should get inside."  
"I'm not at work tomorrow." I said. "Maybe I could come by and say hi to the family..."  
"I was hoping you would." He helped me to my feet and gave me a quick kiss. "Goodbye."  
"I hate that word."  
"Me too." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Until tomorrow?"  
"Until tomorrow." I smiled and went through into the house, waving as he started on his way home. Once he was past Tony's house I closed the door.  
"Who was that, dear?" I jumped at the sound of my grandma's voice coming from the kitchen.  
"You remember that friend that moved away?"  
"Oh yes..."  
"He came back."  
"Oh your vampire friend?"  
"Yes." I went to walk up the stairs when I realized what she'd just said. "Sorry, what was that?"  
"Your vampire friend." Repeated my grandpa.  
"But...You...What?"  
"Dottie and Bob told us everything."  
"And you...believe them?"  
"We didn't at first. But then we had met Rookery once before."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes. He threw a bulb of garlic at me." Frowned Grandma. "He thought I was Elizabeth reincarnated."  
"Elizabeth?"  
"Elizabeth McAshton. Your great, great, great...Well who knows how many greats but she's your Great Grandmother."  
"But my last name's Carter." I frowned and sat down at the dining table. This was getting very confusing.  
"So is ours." She replied. "But my maiden name is McAshton."  
"Wow." I breathed. "This is insane."  
"Yes. And had you told us what you and little Tony were up to, we probably could've helped you find the stone quicker. After all I have an old blanket with our coat of arms on."  
"Really?"  
"Mmhmm. I'll get it out for you later, if you like."  
"That'd be great. Thanks."

* * *

The next morning, I showered and dressed before I went downstairs for breakfast. When I arrived in the kitchen, I found a note on top of a folded up, royal blue blanket.  
' _Here's the blanket. You're Grandpa and I have gone to visit Maurine. We'll be back late so don't wait up. I'm sure you can cook yourself something to eat. Love, Grandma. xx'_  
Grinning I moved the note aside and picked the blanket up, letting it fall open. In the center of the royal blue fabric was the familiar McAshton coat of arms. I folded it back up and stuffed it into my bag, before making a slice of toast and eating it on the way to the Sackville-Bagg residence.

"Emilie! Em, wait up!" I stopped walking and turned to see Tony running towards me. "Are you going to Rudolph's house?" I nodded, seeing as though if I spoke I'd probably cover the poor kid in half chewed toast. "OK. Wait here." He ran off back into his house before returning again, this time with a jumper on.  
"You're back at school on Monday, right?"  
"Yep." He nodded enthusiastically.  
"You're happy?"  
"Rudolph and Anna are starting too."  
"Oh, that's great." I smiled. "Is she still writing you love poems?"  
He grimaced and nodded again. "It's gross."  
"She's a girl, dude. And from times way way different to now."  
"I'm glad I'm not from their time...Girls have cooties."  
I laughed out loud at his childish remark. "Oh don't worry, as soon as you hit thirteen you'll change your mind about that."  
"I don't think so." He stared at his feet for a while. "Em, does Gregory think you have cooties?"  
"Um...I don't think so no." He stared at me. "Quit staring."  
"Is he your _booooyfriend_?" He asked in a mocking tone with a mischievous smirk. We rounded the final corner and started to walk across the square to the huge house.  
"Well...uh...he..."  
" _EEEWW_!" He stuck his tongue out in disgust before running off. I chased after him, through the gates only to hear him shout, "RUDOLPH! ANNA! EMILIE IS GREGORY'S GIRLFRIEND!" There was a replying shout of ' _Yuck_!' followed by an _'I knew it, it's so romantic!_ '. Two guesses who said what. Soon after, Rudolph and Anna came running from around the back of the house.  
"Oh Emilie, isn't it lovely?" Anna, still her dreamy self, came over and linked arms with me.  
"What?"  
"Love. Life. Everything."  
"Um. Yeah, it's lovely."  
"So, when are you to be wed?"  
I stopped walking. "Excuse me?"  
"You and Gregory. You have to get married."  
"Anna, things don't work the same as they used to when you were living. People don't get married straight away anymore. They have a relationship first, for a while, see how it goes."  
"Oh." She seemed a little disappointed.  
"Some people still get married fast though." She grinned again.  
"I will." She leant on tip-toe to whisper. "Tony doesn't know it yet, but his cumberbund is going to be a deep plum colour." And then she ran off. That girl is completely barking.

Tony, Rudolph and Anna were playing happily in the back garden and so I went inside the house to find Gregory. Soon, I found myself in the dining room, where Freda and Frederick were sat enjoying a cup of tea.  
"Oh, hello dear." Smiled Freda.  
"Hello." I smiled. "How are you settling in?"  
"Just perfect. We've had plenty of time to observe the ways of mortals nowadays so I think we'll do just fine."  
"Good."  
Frederick, who seemed more light hearted than ever smiled a little as he sipped his tea. "Gregory's upstairs in his bedroom."  
"Oh, thank you." I smiled awkwardly before shuffling out of the room and heading upstairs.

The first room I went in was white and pink with a stack of what seemed to be romance novels in the corner. I shook my head as I closed the door again. _Typical Anna_. The seconds room, was a dark blue with stars around and a knights helmet on the desk. Again, _very Rudolph_. The third room was locked, so I presumed it to be the master bedroom. Eventually, after finding a bathroom, I reached the last door at the end of the hall. I knocked and a heard a _'Come in'_. Upon opening the door, I once again was not surprised at the decor. A dark mossy green, with minimal furniture. Gregory was sat in the window seat with a book in his lap and a frown on his face.  
"You alright?"  
He glanced up at me. "I do hope you weren't expecting me to sparkle before I changed back."  
"Are you-" I lifted the book from his lap and found it to be Twilight.  
"I borrowed it from Anna." He mumbled. I dropped it onto his bed and sat opposite him in the window seat. "I thought you came to say hello to the family."  
"I did and I have. So now I'm saying hello to you."  
"Oh. Hello."  
"Hello." We both started laughing before I remembered the odd turn of events that happened last night. "Oh, you are never going to guess what my grandma told me last night."  
"What?"  
"Elizabeth McAshton is my great times a billion grandmother." Gregory stared at me. "Honestly, my Grandma's maiden name is McAshton. She told me last night and she gave me this." I pulled the blanket from my bag and held it up high so he could see.  
"Good lord!" Gregory stood up and ran his hand across the crest. "Come." He grabbed my hand and lead me out of the room and down into the dining room. "Mother, father, look." He took the blanket and spread it across the table.  
"The McAshton crest?" Frederick frowned.  
"Emilie is Elizabeth's great granddaughter." Gregory said. "Her Grandmother's maiden name is McAshton."  
Freda and Fredrick exchanged a look before looking back at their eldest son. "And you think this means..."  
"That Emilie could help them. She's a direct descendant of Elizabeth and Von."  
"Surely not. After all this time." Frederick had stood now and was started to pace back and forth.  
"Perhaps. It wouldn't hurt to try."  
"Erm. Sorry to butt in, but what on earth are you talking about?" I asked.  
Gregory turned back to face me. "The broken clan."


	10. 1999 Green Bottles

**Title -** _Until The Night  
_ **Chapter title -** _1999 Green Bottles_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter and her Grandparents._

* * *

"Who or what is The Broken Clan?"

"They were vampires like us, changed by those who changed us." Gregory said as he pulled on my hand and sat me down at the table. "But, something happened." He frowned.  
"What?"  
"We don't know." Continued Frederick. "Some of the time after the ceremony was spent visiting others and ensuring they had returned to life. However, when we reached them they were...broken."  
"They're neither human nor vampire but a weaker life form somewhere in between the two." Freda took her husbands place in explaining. "They told us of a stranger who had cursed them with his blood. He'd warned them that drinking their blood would ruin them forever but they didn't listen. They said the only other thing the stranger had said, was that they'd never find the McAshton blood to save them."  
"McAshton blood?" I gasped. "My blood?"  
"Not all of it. Just a few drops. We understand if you refuse."  
"But...I..."I sighed and glanced at the crest. "No. If Elizabeth was brave enough to die to protect the stone then I'm sure I can spare a bit of blood to save your friends."  
"Are you absolutely sure? You don't have to." Gregory grasped both my hands in his, searching for the truth in my eyes.  
"I'm positive. I promise." I smiled. "Just out of curiosity, where do they live, The broken clan?"  
"On the other side of Scotland."  
"Oh. Road trip."

* * *

"So, you're going with Gregory and his family, Tony and Bob to the other side of Scotland."  
"Yes."  
"To find a clan of...people who need your blood to survive."  
"Yes."  
"And you're completely one hundred percent sure that you want to go and do this."  
"Yes. They need me."  
"Do you want us to come with you?"  
"No, Grandpa. Honestly, I'll be fine. I promise."  
"Alright." Grandpa sighed.  
"I'll call you."  
"I'd expect nothing less." He smiled a little. "When are you leaving?"  
"As soon as I'm packed and have called work."  
"Oh right. And how long will you be gone?"  
"A few days at most I'd expect. A day to get there, a day to find them and...save them and then a day to come back." I counted the days off on my fingers. "Give or take a few."  
"You're growing up." Grandpa commented as I tried to pull my hold-all from the top of my wardrobe.  
"I am seventeen." He pulled the bag down for me and placed it on my bed. Before I could start to fill it he grabbed my shoulders so I was stood facing him.  
"Your parents would be so proud of you."  
I smiled a little. "I hope so."  
Grandpa pulled me into a hug and gave me a peck on the cheek. In an attempt to ease the situation I chuckled. "Could do with a shave, Grandpa." He laughed and pulled back.  
"I'll get right on that then." And with that said, he left the room.  
I wiped the single tear that had fallen and started to pile a few clothes into my bag. Soon after my Grandma came in to give me a hug and a kiss and wish me well and good luck on my trip.

When I was packed and ready I headed to Tony's house where Tony himself was sat on his small suitcase by the car.  
"All set?" I asked. He nodded with a grin as I set my bag beside him and sat on it. Once Bob was packed and had said goodbye to Dottie, we piled into the car and set off for the Sackville-Bagg residence. Bob had rented an eight seater for the trip, to fit everybody in. It was only going to be me, Gregory, Freda and Frederick. But we had to bring Bob, because neither Freda or Frederick have a driving license and Tony, Anna and Rudolph demanded to come too. Fredrick sat in the passenger seat beside Bob. Freda, Anna and Rudolph sat behind them and on the very back row was Tony, Gregory and I.

Just ten minutes into the journey and the first of many annoyances began.  
"How long will it take to get there?" Anna asked as she gazed out of her window, fascinated at how fast cars moved.  
"A few hours I suspect. About five or six I should think." Answered Bob.  
"What if we have to go to the bathroom?" Asked Rudolph.  
"We can stop at petrol station, they'll have toilets there." It was silent for a few seconds before Anna spoke again.  
"Can we sing?" She asked with delight at her idea.  
"No." Snapped Gregory.  
"Yes, lets." Agreed Rudolph who turned and poked his tongue out at his older brother. And so we were treated to 'She'll _be coming round the mountain'_ a song entirely from Anna's own mind and a rather lengthy rendition of _'One thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine green bottles_.'  
Gregory cracked before the rest of us though and he leant forward in his seat and tapped Anna's shoulder. She turned around to face her brother, probably expecting a special song request. "If you sing one more song, I'll be forced to throw you out the window. Whether the car is in motion or not." Anna's eyes widened a little before she turned and sunk back into her seat. I slapped Gregory's arm.  
"You're evil." I whispered.  
"Could you take another song?" He asked.  
"Fair enough." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder so I leant my head on his shoulder.  
Tony, disgusted, leant over the seat in front. "Room for a small one?" He smiled. Freda nodded and he slipped down between Anna and Rudolph. "They're gonna kiss, it's gross." I heard him whisper to Rudolph. I couldn't help but laugh.

I stayed awake as long as possible but after a while, Gregory and I stretched out along the backseat and with my head resting on his chest I soon fell into a deep, dream filled sleep.


	11. Seperate Rooms

**Title -** _Until The Night_  
 **Chapter title -** _Separate Rooms_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter and her Grandparents._

* * *

_"Emilie, it's time." Freda smiled, holding her hand out to me. I reached a hand out to take hers, and saw that my arm was covered in a ruby red silk material. Glancing down I saw that I was wearing a dress of the same material and upon lifting the skirt, I saw my bare feet. Freda guided me through a large wooden door and into a dimly lit, stone corridor. We walked through corridor after corridor until eventually, we went through another door that lead to a large grand throne room._

_An elderly man was sat in said throne and he nodded once to Freda who moved off the side to stand with her family. The man gestured for me to approach and so I did. I stopped just in front of the raised platform where he sat._   
_"You are Emilie Carter, descendant of Elizabeth McAshton, yes?" I nodded. "Friends!" He stood and raised his arms. "Tonight we feast. Tonight, we become whole again." Before I had time to react, the man had dove on me, his still sharp teeth sinking into my neck. Soon, hands were grabbing me from every direction and teeth were snapping and tearing at every inch of my skin._   
_"No! Gregory, help!" Through the crowded bodies around me, I caught a glimpse of him, stood stoically with his family, just staring. Watching._

"Emilie!"  
"No! Help!"  
"Emilie, wake up!" I snapped my eyes open to see Gregory staring down at me. I forced myself into a seated position to find that we were still in the car, although we were now the only two occupants.  
"Where is everyone?"  
"Toilets." Gregory frowned. "Why were you screaming?"  
"Oh...Just a bad dream." I mumbled. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing important." I lied. I knew if I told him he'd think I was having second thoughts about helping the broken clan. "When they take my blood...How do they do it?" I whispered, finding myself relaxing with his arm around me.  
"I don't know." He whispered back. "I won't let them hurt you, I promise." I smiled and snuggled myself closer to him.

Eventually, we arrived at a small, old looking house.  
"This was the elders home before they were cursed. They said we can stay here for the night and go to them in the morning." Explained Freda.  
"Where are they?" Asked Bob.  
"Hidden."

Rudolph, Anna and Tony charged upstairs to find themselves a room as Freda kept me back.  
"There are three bedrooms. Tony can share with Anna and Rudolph but I'd appreciate it if you and Gregory slept in separate rooms."  
"That's fine." I smiled.  
"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just...Well, Frederick and I weren't exactly rule followers when we were first courting." She smiled a little as she drifted off into her own day dream.  
I hid a giggle and continued upstairs with my bag. I found an empty room at the end of the hall and went straight over to the bed. I dropped my bag on the floor and flopped face down into the covers. They smelled a little musty but I ignored it, thinking only of the strange dream I'd had.

A short while later I heard the door open and a weight made the mattress dip by my feet. I felt a hand on the back of my calf before the person lay down beside me.  
"What happened in your dream?" Came Gregory's voice.  
"They killed me." I mumbled, deciding that I may as well just admit it. "And you..."  
"I what?"  
"You just watched." I felt his weight shift as he turned and placed a hand on my back.  
"Emilie, look at me." I lifted my head to find that his face was invasively close to mine. "I will never, ever let anyone hurt you. I promise you that."  
"I know, you said in the car."  
"You do believe me don't you?"  
"Of course. The dream just...freaked me out I guess." As a way of reassurance I leaned forward and pressed my lips firmly to his.

Later that night, as I lay in bed, the face of the old man from my dreams kept appearing every time I closed my eyes. Gregory had said if I get scared of anything at all then to go to his room but I'd promised Freda I'd sleep alone. As a result I found myself wondering downstairs in my pajamas to get a glass of water. When I arrived in the small kitchen, Frederick was sat at the table, a mug of tea clasped in his hands.  
"Can't sleep either?" I asked as I pulled a glass from the cupboard. He shook his head. "What's up?"  
"Just hoping that we really can help our friends and that the one who cursed them wasn't lying." He answered. I liked the new, more laid back and friendly Frederick.  
"I'm sure they'll be fine once they've..um...fed."  
He smiled a little. "Yes. And what about you? Why are you still up?"  
"Bad dreams."  
"Gregory no comfort?"  
"I promised Freda we'd stay in separate rooms."  
"I won't tell if you don't." He commented. I smiled and thanked him before tip-toeing back upstairs and towards Gregory's temporary bedroom.

The door creaked slightly as I opened and closed it but not enough to wake anybody. Gregory was sleeping as I sat on the edge of the bed and I took the moment to appreciate him looking completely at ease. He wasn't Gregory the vampire, he wasn't Gregory the scary older brother and he wasn't Gregory the worrying boyfriend. He was just...Gregory.  
"Stop staring at me you look like Edward Cullen." I giggle snorted and moved so I was lay beside him under the covers.  
"You're cute when you sleep." I mumbled, resting my head against his chest.  
"Cute?"  
"Mmhmm."  
"Seriously? I didn't think anyone would describe me as cute."  
"What then? Scary?"  
"No, sexy." I lifted my head to see his amused smirk.  
"Talk about an ego."  
"You love it."  
I chuckled and placed a kiss on his neck. "Yeah, I do."


	12. Changed

**Title -** _Until The Night_  
 **Chapter title -** _Changed_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter, Marucs and The Broken Clan._

* * *

"Emilie, wake up, love." With a groan I opened my eyes to find Gregory hovering over me. "We've got to get ready to meet the clan." My breath hitched in my throat but I smiled and sat up. "You remember what I said last night, don't you?"  
"About you thinking your sexy?" I smirked. He stared, "Yes, I remember what you said and I also remember what your mum said about no sharing a room."  
"Ah, so you'll be off then?"  
"Indeed. See you in ten." I pecked his cheek and left the room. I could hear Freda, Frederick and Bob talking downstairs and so I tiptoed back to my bedroom where I'd left my suitcase, I changed into a pair of jeans with a red and white striped top before slipping on a pair of trainers, tying my hair into a ponytail and heading downstairs.

"Good morning, dear." Smiled Freda. "Sleep well?"  
"Mmmhmm." I nodded and sat down beside her.  
"Emilie, when we get home can I give you a make over?" Anna batted her eyelashes at me across the table.  
"Uh...sure. As long as it's not...too girly princessy."  
"Of course not."

A short while later, once everybody was ready, we started the short walk to find the Broken Clan. Anna, Rudolph, Tony and Bob stayed back at the house on the insistence of Frederick. He said that the clan would only allow me in because of my blood. Any other humans would be at risk.  
Gregory and I walked hand in hand behind his parents as they moved a large clump of leaves and twigs from covering a small hole in the floor. It was at the base of a willow tree at the edge of the forest that surrounded the house.  
"Stay close." Instructed Frederick before lowering himself into the hole. Freda went in after him, followed by me and then Gregory. Once we reached the bottom it was pitch black and I clung tighter to Gregory's hand. We followed silently, until eventually, there was a dim light up ahead.

The dark tunnel opened out into a large room, lit by flaming torches, hung onto the wall. Around the room were around 30 or 40 people. Each was deathly pale and dangerously thin with sallow cheeks. There were dark circles around their eyes and they each looked as though they wouldn't last a walk across the room. One of them, dressed in an overly large red gown, was sat on a large wooden chair in the centre of the room. Frederick moved swiftly to his side and bowed his head. Freda did likewise whilst Gregory and I stayed in the doorway. I couldn't hear what was being said but occasionally, the gaunt man would glance in my direction.  
I kept on a brave face and when Frederick beckoned me over, I kept my walk as steady as I could. Gregory stayed one step behind me, ready to react if anything went wrong. I bowed slightly, as Freda and Frederick had done.  
"You are Emilie Carter, descendant of Elizabeth McAshton?" I nodded. With Frederick's aid, the man climbed to his feet. "Friends! Tonight, we feed. Tonight, we shall become whole again." I gulped, as everything was nearly identical to my dream.  
"Marcus, we need to explain how things shall work before she agrees." Interrupted Freda.  
"Of course." Nodded the man. "Each will bite and you will become like us. In three days time, you can return to your natural state."  
"I...What?"  
"They will each take your blood and you will change." Frederick said.  
"Into what?" Demanded Gregory.  
"A vampire."  
"No."  
"Gregory, let him finish."  
"No, you can't change into one of them. I won't let you."  
"She will turn back in three days." Repeated Marcus.  
"It's just three days Gregory. What's three days to me for a lifetime for the clan?" Gregory's fists were clenched at his side and he ground his teeth together.  
"I don't want you to have to go through that."  
"I'll be fine."  
"Emilie-"  
"I agree." I said before Gregory could finish. He glared at me.  
"I'll be over there." He mumbled, returning to the door. Marcus gestured for me to sit in his chair as he knelt infront of me.  
"Just one bite each, right?" I glanced at Freda who nodded. Marcus pulled my arm towards him and pushed the sleeve back before sinking his yellowing fangs deep into the flesh. I gasped but bit my lip as he took his share of my blood.  
The first few bites caused pain but after that, I became numb and detached. It was as though I were watching the whole scene from above. My own body, drifting in and out of consciousness, slumped on the chair. Freda and Frederick, watching anxiously from the side lines. The swarm of immortals surrounding me. And Gregory, pacing the doorway, occasionally aiming a punch at the stone wall. Soon enough, my vision was submerged into a black abyss and I could hear nothing but the soft voice of a woman, calling my name.


	13. Be Brave

**Title -** _Until The Night_  
 **Chapter title -** _Be Brave_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter and her Grandparents_

* * *

"Emilie.." The soft voice is near but all I can see is darkness. "Emilie." The voice says again. "It's over, you're safe now." The darkness fades away and I find myself seated in the back of a car. I look up and see my mother, peering through the rear view mirror at me. My father, in the front seat turns his head and smiles.  
"Not long now." He says. "Nearly home, just another hour or so."  
"Mum...Dad? What's happening?"  
"We're going home, honey." My mum frowns. "Oh look, you're still half asleep." I turn and look at my reflection in the window. My brown hair is long and tied into a braid that rests on my shoulder. My denim dungaree's and pink trainers remind me of where I am.  
"Dad, you've got to stop." I unfasten my seat belt and lean through the gap between the front seats. "Dad, there's a man, on the wrong side of the road. He's gonna-"  
"Oh dear. Emilie shush. It's fine."  
"But mum-"  
"We died a long time ago. This is just a memory." She smiled, reassuringly. "We're part of your subconscious."  
"But-."  
"We're so proud of you, love." My dad turned again. "You've done your family proud. And Elizabeth too."  
"How do you..." My father pulled the car over and gestured for me to get out.

The three of us walked down a small grassy hill to find a tall woman, with long, curled, black hair in a crimson gown, stroking the neck of her horse. She turned as we approached and greeted us with a soft smile.  
"Elizabeth McAshton." I half whispered. She nodded.  
"Emilie, I thank you for everything you have done." She took one of my hands in both of hers. "You found the amulet and saved Von's family. And now, you've given your life for that of the clan." She placed a soft kiss on the back of my hand. "I must leave now, Emilie. Be brave, and trust your heart." With her words spoken, she mounted the horse and rose away.  
I stared after her for a while before turning back to face my parents. Only when I looked at them, there was blood, running from my mother's head, down her face and my father was slumped on the ground, his leg bent at an odd angle and blood running through his shirt.  
"No!" I gasped and dropped to my knees beside them. "No, not again. I can't do this again." I shook my father but he didn't stir. "Mum, dad...please." I sobbed, leaning on my mothers shoulder.  
"Emilie, it's time to wake up." My mother voice was horse as she spoke. "Be brave. Stay safe, darling. We're so proud of you. So proud." The image of my parents faded into darkness and I was once again surrounded by that all too familiar empty, black space.


	14. Day 1

**Title -** _Until The Night_  
 **Chapter title -** _Day 1_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter and her Grandparents._

* * *

Black faded to grey and I felt myself drift slowly back into consciousness. I kept my eyes closed for a while as I felt my body move, unwillingly with someone else's movement.  
"How long will she sleep for?" Came Rudolph's voice.  
"I suspect she'll be awake soon. She's been out for the day already and we're almost home." Freda's gentle tones replied.  
 _Almost home? Out for a day?_  
My eyes snapped open only to be greeted with a thick fabric over my face. I coughed and pulled it away, sitting up. I blinked a few times to get used to the clear vision I seemed to have gained. As I gulped to ease the pain in my throat, my tongue brushed my two, new, sharp fangs. I placed a finger in my mouth and ran it along my top row of teeth, utterly bewildered at how normal the canines felt.  
"Good evening." Smiled Anna from beside me. "Sleep well?"  
"Surprisingly." I mumbled back with another cough. Freda frowned in concern.  
"About another hour till home and then we'll get you fed."  
I nodded. _Looks like it's cow for dinner then_. "Will it be easy?" I asked. "To feed, I mean."  
"Have you ever bitten into an apple and sucked the juice out before you pulled a chunk away?" Rudolph asked. I nodded. "Simple as that really."  
"Thanks." I turned around to find Tony fast asleep in the back seat beside Gregory who was glaring out of the window. "Hi." I whispered. He didn't reply and didn't move his gaze. "Gregory?" Still no answer. A little put out I turned back around and slumped in my seat.  
"Don't worry. He's just a little moody because he loves you and never wanted you to have to go through this. He'll come round." Whispered Anna.  
"Thanks." I said again.

For a while I gazed through my window up at the stars until a sudden thought clouded my mind.  
"Did it work? Are the clan OK?"  
"We left them to rest and let the blood work but from what they said I think they'll be fine."  
"Good." Frederick smiled and nodded his approval at me from the other side of Rudolph.  
"I can still give you a makeover when we get home can't I?" Asked Anna.  
"Of course. Tomorrow though, I think everyone could do with some sleep tonight."  
"Not you though. You're a creature of the night for the next two days and this evening."  
"Yeah. Should be quite the experience, eh?" Through the rear view mirror I saw Gregory's scowl deepen.

By the time we arrived home, it was quarter to twelve at night and the burning sensation in my throat was becoming unbearable. Gregory still hadn't spoken to me and was now being spoken to by his father. With my heightened senses I could hear the entire conversation, one sided as it was.  
"Gregory, she has sacrificed three days of her life for our friends you should show some respect...You cannot stay so angry at her, she's going to need your help...In fact, you can take her to the dairy farm tonight and show her how to feed."  
"Bu-"  
"No arguments, Gregory. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior."

We all made our way towards the Sackville-Bagg residence as Freda turned to me.  
"I think you should stay with us for the next few days, given our...Experience in the matter. I'll take the bags in. You should go and feed."  
"Thank you, Freda." I smiled and turned to face Gregory. He turned on his heel without so much as a glance at me and marched on.  
As I followed at a slower pace, the fact that nearly everyone was in bed pleased me and so I practiced trying to fly. After a while, I was successful enough to stay in the air with ease. I landed once we arrived at the dairy farm and followed behind Gregory.  
He lead me to the cow right at the far end of the barn and gestured for me to take my place by it's neck. He stroked the cows forehead, keeping it calm as I stared at the warm flesh. I could smell the metallic scent of it's blood which made my throat burn all the more. As I stared at it's neck, I noticed two small holes that looked as though they'd been made a while ago.  
"Did...Did you feed on this cow before?"  
"Just a taste." Gregory answered, his lips twitching at the corners.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I know you didn't want this to happen but it is just three days. Now your friends are going to live alot longer."  
"I know. You need to feed, Emilie."  
I stepped forward and pulled on his shoulders so he was facing me. "Gregory, I need you to understand. I...I need you to be OK with this." My voice wavered slightly as my eyes filled with tears. "I hate that you hate me."  
"I don't hate you, I love you that's why I hate this whole bloody curse." Gregory took my face in his hands and thumbed the fallen tears away. "I'll help you, I promise. I'm sorry."  
"Me too." He pressed his lips to mine and with the sudden close proximity, the smell of his warm human blood assaulted my senses.  
"What is it?" He asked, pulling back when I didn't respond to the kiss. "Em?"  
"I can,,,Smell you." I frowned. "You smell good."  
"You need to feed." Gregory pulled back and pushed me back towards the cows neck. I shook my head, remembering that I should feed on the cows and not my boyfriend.  
"Can you not look, please?" Gregory nodded and turned his face away. I took a deep breath before leaning forward and sinking my teeth deep into the flesh of the cow. A loud moo sounded from the creature, but I drowned it out with the sound of my own desperate slurping. The bloods taste was strong and bitter at first but as it gushed down my throat and cooled the burning sensation, it became all the more sweeter. Once I'd satisfied my thirst, I pulled away and wiped my mouth on my sleeve.

Gregory was waiting for me outside the barn, staring up into the sky.  
"Are you OK?" I asked, resting my chin on his shoulder from behind, thankful that the smell of his blood was no longer overwhelming.  
"Yeah. I never realized how gross it sounds in there."  
"The slurping, you mean?"  
"Yeah." Gregory chuckled as he turned his head to place a kiss on my temple. With a smile I tightly wrapped my arms around his waist before kicking off from the floor and taking into the sky. Gregory's laughter filled the air as we soared with ease. "This is the only thing I've missed about our old life."  
"Well, my good sir...After tonight, I have two more nights of this ability. Let me know if you fancy a quick trip to the stars and back." He chuckled again and for the first time since I found out about the clan, I felt him truly relax.

We were just heading back to my Grandparents house to get some more clothes when I heard the rumbling of a truck not far behind. Bright lights flashed on and I felt an agonizing burning sensation in my skin. I gasped and dropped in height in the air.  
"Get to the trees, quickly." Gregory instructed. I attempted to steer us into the shade of the trees but the strength of the light behind was making me weaker and weaker, until eventually, my grip on Gregory loosened and he fell away from me. The sound of his scream didn't sink in until I too was falling through the air, the bright lights still burning into my vision...


	15. Night 1

**Title -** _Until The Night_  
 **Chapter title -** _Night 1_  
 **Genre** _ **-** Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter and Amanda._

 

* * *

_**Gregory's POV** _

"Come on, you animal. Wake up." I heard the harsh voice not far from me but my eyes refused to open. I tried not to concentrate on the pain that was coursing through my body but it was almost unbearable. I tried to move my hands only to find the were bound behind my back. "Ah, there we go. Good evening." I heard someone mumble incoherently and the other voice laughed. "What's wrong honey? Hungry?"  
"I...No...Where am I?" This voice I recognized as Emilie's. "Oh my god." She gasped. "Is he..."  
"Dead? No, not yet dear."  
I presumed the were talking about me and so with as much energy as I could muster, I forced my eyes to open. My vision was blurry at first but soon I saw that Emilie was sat opposite me, also bound to a chair. Just beside her was a tall woman with long black hair and cold blue eyes.  
"Oh good, you're awake too. We can get this show on the road." The woman smiled.  
"Who are you?" Emilie coughed. She looked paler than she should and her face was sullen.  
"I'm Amanda. Amanda Rookery."  
"Rookery?" I frowned and tried to move out of the slouched position I was stuck in.  
"Ah, I thought you might recognize my last name. You remember my husband I'm sure?" She crouched down in front of me until she was at eye level. "You and your...Friends practically killed him some time ago."  
"Practically?" Without a word she stood and left the room. Whilst she was gone I tried to identify where we were but it was useless. It seemed to be some kind of garage or warehouse. With no recognition coming to me I turned back to Emilie. "Are you OK?"  
She nodded weakly. "I'm sorry."  
"What for?"  
"For letting go of your hand."  
"It's not your fault, it was the light."  
"Still, I-" Before she could finished her sentence, the door opened again to reveal Amanda pulling somebody in, in a wheelchair. When she turned around, I saw that, that somebody was indeed Rookery himself. He looked miserable as ever and his eyes told me he was out for blood.  
"Long time no see, blood sucker." He spat.  
"I'm-"  
"Not a vampire. I know. But your lovely little girlfriend is isn't she?" He smiled his malicious smile as he looked Emilie up and down. "Since your lot left me paralyzed, my wife is helping me have a little fun again. Aren't you love?"  
Amanda bent forward and engaged Rookery in a passionate kiss. "Absolutely." She smiled.

She then disappeared behind a large shelf only to return with a long, thin, white object. I frowned as she held it just in front of Emilie's face, eying me. Rookery gave a nod and she flicked a button on the end of the object. It lit up in a UV glow and Emilie immediately started to hiss and writhe around in her chair.  
"Stop! Stop it!" I shouted. Amanda pressed the light against Emilie's arm and she screamed out in pain. "STOP! PLEASE!"  
With another nod, Amanda turned the light off. Emilie sat, slumped and gasping for her breath as she glared at the angry looking red burn across her arm. Her teeth were bared and her eyes were rimmed red. Before I saw what was happening, Amanda had pulled a rosary from her pocket and draped it around Emilie's neck. Once again, the room was filled with Emilie's hisses and shrieks along with the sound of burning flesh. "PLEASE, JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!" I sobbed and Rookery laughed.  
"Leave her alone? Have you seen what you've done to me boy?" He yelled. Amanda removed the rosary, leaving behind a cross shaped welt on Em's chest. She pulled something else, something small from another pocket. She pulled Emilie's mouth open and forced the item inside. Emilie started gasping and her eyes rolled back in her head. When all her movements stopped, Amanda pulled a small clove of garlic from her mouth.  
"Emilie?" I whispered trying to blink the tears from my eyes. "Em? Wake up, don't be dead." I tried with all my remaining energy, which wasn't much, to break the binding around my wrists but it was no use.  
"She isn't dead, you idiot. She's just weak and...hungry." Amanda smirked at me as she moved to stand behind me. She grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head backward. I heard the click of something metallic. "Just here, love?"  
"That's right." Rookery replied just before I felt something cold press hard against my neck about an inch below my left ear. She sliced the metal across, making a small but deep cut. "Come on." Rookery smiled. "Let's leave the lovebirds to it." With that said the pair left the room and I heard the distinct sound of the door being locked.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Sackville-Bagg residence.** _

"Are Gregory and Emilie back yet?" Anna asked as she waited for her mother to make her a cup of hot chocolate.  
"Not yet dear."  
"They've been gone a while."  
"Yes." Freda frowned. "Frederick dear?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Could you call Mr and Mrs Carter and see if Emilie's been by."  
Frederick nodded and moved away into his study. Freda sent Anna upstairs where Rudolph and Tony were waiting for her before moving to find her husband.  
"I'm sure they're just taking a slow walk back, they had a little disagreement before we left. Alright, I'll call you later. Goodbye." Frederick replaced the phone on it's holder. "They haven't been to the Carter's place."  
"Where do you think they are?"  
"I don't know. Stay here with the children. I'll walk up to the dairy-farm and see if I can find them"  
"Alright, be safe dear." With a gentle kiss on the cheek, Frederick was gone.

He had only got halfway to the dairy farm when he noticed something odd on the side of the pavement. Half on the concrete and half on the grassy bank beside it, there was a small pool of what seemed to be blood. Fearing the worst, Frederick ran back to the house and woke Bob who was sleeping in the living room. Together, they set out to find the missing teens.

* * *

_**Gregory's POV** _

It had been an hour since Amanda and Rookery left the room and still Emilie hadn't stirred. The cut on my neck was still bleeding, although not as much as it had been when she first made the incision.  
My body was practically numb from pain and it was taking all my concentration not to pass out. When I slipped from Emilie's grasp, I landed on the grass, just to the side of the pavement, luckily not from too much of a height. I think I must have broken my nose when I hit the floor, given the amount of blood then poured from my face when I'd tried to move and hide in the trees. Unfortunately, Amanda had placed a bag over my head and bundled me into her truck where I succumbed to the darkness.  
I jumped as Emilie let out a rasping breath in the silence. Her lips curled back and her teeth were bared. She rolled her head back and sniffed the air.  
"Emilie?" I murmured, realizing what Rookery's plan must be.  
Her eyes snapped open as she moved her head to stare at me. Her eyed were now completely red. That of the immortal who had not fed. Of course, Emilie had at the dairy farm but given the torture she'd been subject to, she needed to feed now more than ever. Unfortunately, the only source of blood near, was me...And Emilie had no sense of resistance, given that she was new to this life.  
Her eyes flicked to the blood that was still trickling down my neck and her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips.  
"Emilie, you can't give in." Her nostrils flared slightly as she took in a deep breath. Her eyes burned with hunger as she stared at the wound. "Em, it's me. It's Gregory." She moved her gaze back to my eyes and for a second I thought she was going to resist. But as quick as I had seen the reason in her eyes, she was writhing in her chair and tugging at the ropes that bound her wrist. "Emilie, calm down!" There was no use. With one deep breath and strong pull, the ropes broke and she was free to do as she pleased. She stood, on shaky legs and watched me for a second before pouncing on me. She knocked me onto my back, still attached to the chair with her on top of me, licking the blood from my neck. "Emilie, please." I grunted. The weight of the two of us and the chair landing on my hand had caused a crunch. The pain told me that something had broken. Emilie didn't hesitate in sinking her teeth deep into my neck, over the wound and begin to drain me of my short lived human life.


	16. Night 1 Part 2

**Title -** _Until The Night_  
 **Chapter title -** _Night 1 Part 2_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter._

 

* * *

**Emilie's POV**

I awoke to find myself once again, covered in a thick blanket. I assumed it must've been day time and so stayed completely still whilst trying to recall what had happened yesterday. I remembered feeding in the dairy farm and then going flying with Gregory...But what had happened after that? I remember pain. A burning pain on my back...But why? Nothing came to mind and so I waited in silence for the some indication that the day had ended. Soon, I heard voices not to far from wherever I was lay.  
"I've finished, father." That was Gregory. I'd know his voice anywhere but now it sounded...hoarse. As though he was in pain.  
"OK...How does your hand feel?" I heard Frederick's voice reply.  
"Not as much pain as I should be feeling. But I'm dead so..."  
"What happened, Gregory?" Was that Bob? What was he doing here? Wherever here was...And what on earth does Gregory mean by dead?  
"Rookery's back."  
"How? I pushed him off the cliff at the ceremony."  
"He's paralyzed...And he has a wife."

Rookery...His wife? Suddenly the events of the night came flooding back into my mind. The bright light, Gregory falling through the air, Gregory tied to a chair opposite me, Rookery's wife and Rookery himself, UV lamps...Burning pain, hunger...Oh god. I'd bitten Gregory! Without thinking I sat bolt up right, the thick cover falling from my face.  
"Emilie, you're awake." Bob moved over and knelt beside me. "We covered you up to keep you warm. Frederick said you were colder than immortals should be. How are you feeling."  
"I...I think I'm going..." And then, the thought of bringing someone I loved to their half death, something they'd tried for three hundred years to escape all got to much and I was violently sick. Luckily for Bob he managed to just take a step back, out of vomit range.  
"Em, are you alright?" Gregory appeared at my side but I couldn't bring myself to move my gaze any higher than his boots. "Emilie?" I gave a small nod. "Look at me." He whispered. I shook my head and shuffled backwards, away from the three men.  
"Emilie, it's OK. It wasn't your fault." Frederick side stepped my puke and held out his hands to me. When I didn't take then he gently took my wrists and pulled me to my feet. "Do not blame yourself, Emilie." He pulled my chin so that I'd look him in his eyes.  
"I should of resisted."  
"No newborn could resist exposed human blood."  
"Emilie, it's fine. We just have to wait for these three days to be over and then everything will go back to normal." Gregory moved around his father tried to take my hand. I moved away and tried to find the nearest exit. "Emilie, please." Ignoring Gregory's call I located the nearest door and ran towards it. Once I was outside I saw that it was still night time. I ran faster than I had ever ran before, ignoring the calls of my name behind me. I eventually came to a stop in the middle of the woods. I wandered around the woods for what felt like days until eventually I decided on a place to go for the night. I didn't want to go back to the Sackville-Bagg residence. I couldn't face Gregory, not yet. And I couldn't go to my grandparents house and give them a heart attack in the middle of the night.  
Instead I found solace in the first place I met Gregory. The old graveyard. I found their old crypt without even thinking about where I was going. I climbed down inside, remembering the first time I met the immortal family. I smiled at the thought of their centuries old outfits and Gregory's territorial nature. I ran my hand along the stone walls, as I remembered the initial air of dislike between the two of us. The scowl when Tony and Frederick had shared their first vision right before Tony and I pledged our allegiance and Gregory left the room in a huff. He never did get any less stubborn. Especially when he turned up on my balcony the same night. It was weird that he knew straight away that I was scared of him. I can't believe I'd ever been scared of him. Do normal people end up dating someone they were scared of? I doubt it. He even gave me goosebumps when I heard him arguing with his father. Until he mentioned that his father didn't feel anything. The pang of sympathy I felt at the pain in his voice still struck now with just the memory. Luckily the two had become closer since they were returned to mortality. Something I've just ruined for the pair of them. I've just ruined their entire family.  
Wiping a stray tear from my cheek I found a coffin that somehow seemed familiar. Upon opening it, the dust that rose into my face smelt strongly of Gregory. He must of slept here. Leaving the lid open I climbed inside and settled into the red, moth eaten satin sheet that was inside. The night Gregory bit the human was the night I followed him into the dark passage. Although I couldn't see anything, I knew I was so close to him, having walked into him twice. That was the closest I'd ever been to a boy before. He may not know it but Gregory was my first boyfriend. I chuckled a little as I settled. It was also that night that I said he was a nuisance and he said I hadn't seen anything yet. That mere statement gave me shivers just from waiting to see what he meant. Then Freda forcing the poor boy to wear a straight jacket and leash/muzzle. I wonder if they still have those...And then we walked together for the first time, back to Tony's house. And the way he said my name so soft and gently when he asked about my parents was so heart warming. Gregory was the first person I'd properly told about my parents. My friends knew they were dead but they didn't know the whole story. And then he made me un-buckle his arms just so he could hug me and apologize for even asking. And then I replaced the leash and pretended he was my dog. He even growled...Again I wiped a tear from my cheek. At least in my thoughts no body knew how mushy and lovey dovey I really was. I turned onto my side as a new scene played in my mind. When he helped me up to my balcony the same night and we stood just staring at each other whilst he was holding onto my hand for so long. It was sweet until he decided to jump my balcony railings and give me a heart attack. It skipped my mind that he could fly. And the next day when Rookery tied me to the gate in the crypt. Gregory untied me and just one smile from him managed to reassure me that I was perfectly fine. And he told me my giggle-snorting was cute. Before I met Gregory I always thought it was a defect in my bodily functions. Oh god. And how cute was he when he asked to take me on a date? I remembered his mega-watt smile when his father first thanked him for making the call. It made my heart swell in my chest and press against my rib cage. He even got embarrassed when I accused him of being territorial about me in front of Freda. All these little things about Gregory had made me fall in love with him in such a short length of time. The way he squoze my hand as his father chanted the words with the stone, the way he says 'Until The Night' instead of goodbye, When he and his family was gone it felt like a lifetime had passed before I saw them again. All it took was his voice to let me know he was back. Strange how you can come to recognize someone from just one little thing about them. And there was the fact that Gregory too found it amusing that Tony and Rudolph still thought girls had diseases, when I was worried about the Broken Clan he promised he wouldn't let anyone hurt me, and his ego getting wounded when I said he was cute, the way he didn't want me to become an immortal because of how much he had hated that life, and he was so relaxed when we flew...right before the burning on my back.  
All these things that Gregory and his family have done for me and I've just gone and thrown it all back in their faces. Three hundred years of searching for their escape have all gone to waste because I have no self control. What's more, I could still taste Gregory's blood at the back of my throat. I tried to ignore it but every time I thought about it, it resulted in violent heaving before I managed to stop myself throwing up down myself. I didn't deserve someone like Gregory. I was kidding myself to think I could handle this life. No. I don't deserve him or his family and they'd be better off without me. I'll stay away for the next few days and when things are back to normal I'll leave. I'm almost eighteen and then I'll get my inheritance from my parents. That should be enough to move far enough away so I don't have to ruin anyone else's life.


	17. Day 2

**Title -** _Until The Night  
_ **Chapter title -** _Day 2  
_ **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural  
_ **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter and her Grandparents.  
_ **A/n -** _Please leave a review if you read, I'd really really appreciate it. Thanks, xx_

* * *

**Emilie's POV**

When I woke up, there was a thin strip of sunlight pouring in through the opening of the crypt. Having no choice but to stay put, I decided to look around. There were endless corridors in this underground tomb and part of me wondered if Gregory and his father had made them in the centuries they'd spent here. I could just imagine Rudolph and Anna playing hide and seek in the many passages whilst Gregory sat being the brooding teen in another darkened pit. As I was walking down one passage, my eyes now accustomed to the darkness, my foot hit against something. I crouched down to pick it up, noticing it was a a small, old looking tin. I moved back into the centre room, where I'd spent the night and sat cross legged on the floor. Inside the tin, were a few scraps of paper and a brown, leather book. I opened the book to find that on the first page it said, ' _Property of Gregory Sackville-Bagg_ ' in ink. I smiled a little and turned the page. There was a charcoal picture of a landscape, overwhelmed in darkness with just the moon and stars shining their light down across the trees. In the bottom corner was a note. It read, ' _Three weeks without the sun. The darkness in nothing new now._ ' I realized he must have been keeping some kind of journal throughout his immortal life. Curious, I turned to the next page. This sketch was of the very room I was sitting in. The note at the bottom read ' _Our new home. Very different to the house but I guess this is the new norm._ '

"I wondered where I'd left that one." I jumped at the sound of Gregory's voice, dropping the book to the floor. "I've ended up with quite a few. Over the course of three hundred years, you have alot of spare time." I stood up, trying to find where his voice was coming from but I couldn't see him anywhere. "Why did you run away, Em?"  
"Where are you?" Suddenly he emerged, from a passage I hadn't even noticed. His skin was back to the pale shade it was when we first met, his eyes rimmed red. "I'm sorry." I whispered as I turned my back on him. "I ruined everything."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You had your life back and I've gone and taken that from you. I've made the three hundred years you spent searching for the stone one big waste of time."  
"You're a new born who'd been starved and made weak. Had I been in your position I would've done the same."  
"I should've had some self control."  
"No new born has that. I'm surprised you lasted this long without biting someone. You're stronger than most. I think it's because of your ancestry." I felt his hand on my shoulder as he pulled gently to make me face him. "I'm happy, Emilie."  
"Why?"  
"I didn't want you to go through this at all let alone on your own. Three days together, literally. No one can bother us because we sleep in the day when they're awake and go to feed at night when they sleep." He brushed my hair away from my face and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. "I love you. Nothing can change that. Not even death."  
"Romantic git." I mumbled. I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

We sat down together, flicking through Gregory's sketch book. It was full of charcoal drawings of dark landscapes, dark rooms and one dark picture of blood, running from someones neck.  
"My first indulgence in something other than cow blood." He said. "You won't find anything cheery in there." He added.  
"Why?"  
"It was the first book I did. When I hated immortality. Every drawing in there is full of resent and hate. You want the most recent two I've done. They're in my room."  
"What's in them?"  
"You'll have to wait and see." He smiled as he stood to climb into his coffin. "Did you sleep in here?"  
"Why?"  
"It smells of you."  
"You trying to say I smell bad?" I chuckled.  
"Absolutely horrific. Now come here." He moved as far to one side of the coffin as he could and gestured for me to lie beside him. I ended up half on top of him and half not. But as small as the space was, it was comfortable. And that's where we stayed to sleep until the night.

* * *

"Gregory, Emilie! Thank the stars you're safe!" Freda rushed forward to embrace us when we arrived back home. The sun had just set and we decided to see everybody before we headed to the dairy farm.  
"Emilie, you must not blame yourself." Frederick placed a hand on my shoulder. "Rookery is to blame. And if he has the nerve to show himself again he will be on the receiving end of my wrath."  
"Thanks." I smiled.  
"Emilie!" Anna came bounding down the stairs, a book in hand. Rudolph and Tony were not far behind.  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked Tony.  
"I wanted to stay so that I knew you were OK."  
"Aww. It's nice to know you care dude." I ruffled his hair and he poked out his tongue.  
"We're going to feed and drop in at Em's house to get some clean clothes." Gregory said.  
"Do you have make-up?" Anna asked. I nodded. "Bring it. I'm giving you that makeover tomorrow."  
"Righty-o."  
"Actually, can I come and pick some of your clothes?"  
"That's up to your parents." I heard Gregory groan from beside me and had to suppress a chuckle.  
"You can go. But stay with your brother." Smiled Freda before she and the rest of the family went back inside.

The three of us set off, back in the direction we'd came, Anna holding on to my cool hand.  
"Can we fly? I miss flying." Anna asked, gazing up at the stars.  
"I don't think we should. Just in case the Rookery's are out." Gregory moved around my side and wrapped an arm around his little sisters waist before drifting up into the air. They went just short of the tree tops, Anna giggling and spreading her arms out wide.  
"This height shouldn't do any harm should it?" Gregory called back down. With a smile, I went up to join the pair.  
"I think this height should be fine."

Anna waited by the barn door whilst Gregory and I fed. He took back the cow he was used to feeding from whilst I found a fresh, unbitten one. I wonder weather the cows were part of the undead now... _Strange._  
Once we'd had our fill we flew to my grandparents' house. When they opened the door, they didn't seem at all shocked. Anna ran straight upstairs to find my room and no doubt raid my cupboards. Gregory and I were pulled into the living room when my grandparents said they needed a chat.  
"We're proud of you Emilie." Was the first thing my grandpa said. I smiled a little, my heart swelling at his kind words. Making my family proud is the best thing I can ever do. "But on a more serious note. We need to talk to you about...You two..." My grandpa shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
"Us two?" I glanced at Gregory who seemed equally as puzzled. "What do you mean."  
"Well, we know you're a couple and that's great." My grandma said. "And we agreed with Freda that it'd be wiser for you to stay with their family whilst your in your current state. They have more knowledge and can answer any questions that might rise up for you."  
"OK..." I still couldn't quite see their point.  
"Well, whilst your their, the pair of you will be spending alot of time together...And we understand you are both adults. And we just want to make sure that whatever you do, you do it safely."  
I stared at my grandparents before turning to look at Gregory. His eyes were wide and he wasn't meeting eye contact with any of us in the room. "Whatever we do...Are you...Oh my god are you talking about sex?"  
"Emilie, we're your grandparents, we have to have this talk." My grandpa scolded my disgusted expression.  
"Pa, I had this talk. At school, every year for three years. Once with a lesbian teacher. I'm pretty clued up and since Gregory's over 300 years old I'm sure he knows...Stuff too."  
"Alright, alright. We just wanted to make sure."  
"OK, well. We're gonna go upstairs then." I stopped short realizing what I'd said. "To find Anna, and get some clothes." I added. My grandparents chuckled to themselves.

Gregory and I didn't speak as we went upstairs. Both feeling a little uncomfortable at that last conversation. Seriously, I'm almost eighteen. You'd think my grandparents would realize I don't need _that_ talk. Once in my room, I found Anna with her head in my wardrobe and my make-up bag was sat on my bed.  
"Emilie, do you own any dresses or skirts?" Came her voice.  
"Um, sure. They're right behind my winter coats." I watched Anna shift to the side before hearing a triumphant, 'A-ha.' She piled a few garments into a small suit case, added some shoes and a few things from inside my jewelery box and my makeup bag before announcing she was done. I smiled as I pulled out some regular casual clothes, underwear and pajamas and threw them into a heap onto my bed whilst I tried to find my other rucksack. Once I'd found one from my grandparents room, I returned to my bedroom to find Anna browsing my bookshelf and Gregory sat awkwardly on my bed. I frowned before I realized that the underwear I'd carelessly thrown with my pajamas had landed beside him. Poor boy. First an awkward conversation with my family and then I throw my under crackers at him. I'm such a charmer, clearly.  
As quick as I could I stuffed them into the bag, along with the rest of my things and we set off back to Gregory's home. We walked back this time. Me with my bag, Gregory with the suitcase and Anna skipping along just in front of us. The silence between us was overwhelming and I realized it had only been since the sex talk. Now, as we walked I couldn't stop thinking about it. Had Gregory already been thinking about it and that's why he wouldn't talk now? Or did he think that I'd been thinking about it an he thinks I'm some kind of...slapper? Or does he think that I think that he'd been thinking about it and now he'd trying not to mention it so I don't think he's a typical horny teenager?  
Oh, god. Grandparents really can complicate things, can't they?


	18. Night 2

**Title -** _Until The Night  
_ **Chapter title -** _Night 2  
_ **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural  
_ **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter and her Grandparents._

* * *

**Emilie's POV**

Anna headed off to bed when we arrived home, Tony and Rudolph already being fast asleep. Gregory took me up to his room where I placed my case in the corner and sat down on his bed.  
"Sorry about my grandparents." I said.  
"It's alright. Just a little awkward. Nothing my parents wouldn't have done though." I chuckled as I watched Gregory pull out two leather bound books from beneath his mattress. "I believe you wanted to see these, m'lady." I took one book and opened it up to see a sketch of Tony on the first page. "I started this one the night you and Tony first came into the cemetery."  
With a smile I turned the page and saw myself staring back. My expression was one of concern and slight fear. "Was that what I looked like when you first saw me?"  
"Yep."  
I continued on through the book finding more pictures of me and Tony. One picture, around the middle of the book was of me but you could only see my arms around an invisible torso and my head resting on a none existent shoulder. "What's this?" I frowned.  
"Oh...Uh, it was after you told me about your parents." Gregory looked sheepish.  
"Why didn't you draw yourself in?"  
"I don't like drawing myself."  
"Why?" Gregory shrugged, "Hm. Shame I can't draw, otherwise I'd have a sketchpad full of pictures of you." He smiled a little and kissed my cheek, "Although..."  
"What?"  
"I am an aspiring photographer."  
"Ah. I've seen some of those before, taking photo's in the cemetery."  
"It's a good location." I smiled. "I never went though. Actually the first time I met you in there was the first time I've been there for a long time. I didn't really like being alone in one. They used to creep me out."  
"Used to?"  
"Well, I met you in one didn't I? They can't be all bad."

We sat together in Gregory's room until almost sun rise. I glanced around the room, seeing nothing of sun blocking nature.  
"Where are we sleeping for the day?"  
"Basement." Gregory pulled me up by hands and I followed him out of his room and downstairs. I had previously changed into my pajamas and giving that my checked bottoms were baggy, was having to hold them up as I ventured down the stairs. Gregory found this amusing clearly as he stopped to lean on the banister whilst he laughed at me.  
In the basement was an airbed like what I'd used on a camping trip with school once. The room was pitch black but luckily with the vision I'd been given for these three days, I could see perfectly. There were no windows to let in any light at all. In fact the only way light could get in is if someone opened the door at the top but the airbed was on the other side of the room behind piles of the family's junk. Well, Gregory called it junk but here and there I found things that were incredible.  
I found an ancient looking tiara that apparently belonged to Gregory's great grand mother, a sword that had been his great-great uncles and piles upon piles of old books. There was even a first edition copy of Dracula which I found highly amusing.

We snuggled down on the bed, Gregory's arms wrapped tightly around me and my head on his chest.  
"Greg?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Does changing back hurt?"  
"Can't feel a thing."  
"Good."  
"Em?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Promise me you won't run away again."  
"I promise." I smiled and tilted my head up to place a kiss on Gregory's jaw.

* * *

 


	19. Night 3

**Title -** _Until The Night  
_ **Chapter title -** _Night 3  
_ **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural  
_ **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter._  


* * *

**Emilie's POV**

"OK, try this one." Anna handed me yet another item of clothing she'd taken from my room and pushed me into the bathroom. With a sigh I pulled the black and white striped dress on and re-opened the door. Anna grinned,  
"Can I wear tights?"  
"Sure." She dug around in the suitcase she'd packed before throwing a pair to me. I slipped them on and moved back into Anna's room. She sat be down on the stool that came with her ornate dressing table. She pulled out some make-up and began to work on my face. "Don't worry, I've had plenty of time to practice this." She smiled. She gave me a dark sparkly red eyeshadow mixed with some black, black mascara and eyeliner and red lip gloss. She painted my nails in a red colour that matched the eyeshadow and then startled picking out pieces of my jewelery she'd packed. She made me put on a set of black beaded bracelets, some black stud earrings, a silver ring with a black stone and a necklace of a black stone heart with silver wrapped around it. She brushed my hair, which had now grown well past my shoulders, and pinned it into a bun. She spritzed me with some of her own perfume and placed my favorite pair of heeled black boots in front of me. ( www .polyvore cgi/ set? id=51361686) (Take out spaces.)

"Ta-da!" Anna pushed me in front of her mirror with a grin. I have to admit, she did a pretty good job. Usually I only have minimal make-up with loose hair and whatever clothes are closest to hand in the morning.  
"Thanks." I smiled.  
"Wait here." She instructed before disappearing.

She came back a few moment later and made me follow her into Gregory's room. Once again I was instructed to wait where I was. Soon, Gregory came through the door, but he was being lead by Anna and had a thick black scarf tied around his eyes.  
"Have fun with your princess." She smiled once more and left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
"My what?" Gregory turned his head from where he was stood in front of me. "Anna?" I chuckled and untied the scarf, letting it drop onto his shoulders.  
"She gave me that make over I promised she could do." I shrugged. Gregory stared at me, mouth hanging slightly open. "What?" I crossed my arms over my body, feeling slightly uncomfortable.  
"I've never seen you like this before." He pulled my arms back apart and held them spread so he could see the entirety of my outfit. "You're...Bloody gorgeous."  
"I wasn't before?" I smirked.  
"Of course you were. But I've never been able to see your figure before. You always were loose clothes." I blushed causing him to chuckle. "But. even with your heels, you're still smaller than me."  
"Shut up." I pouted as I pulled the ends of the scarf bringing his head down for a kiss. "At least I don't have to go on tip toe for that." I wiped the print of my red lip gloss off of his lips. "Shall we?" I gestured to the door and he nodded.

* * *

After we'd been to feed we stopped by my grandparents house so I could get my camera. We went by the graveyard and decided to just sit on the wall for a while. Until I made Gregory go and stand under the tree so I could photograph him. It took some persuading but eventually, he went.  
"Actually...Will you even show up in a picture?" I called.  
"Do you appear in a mirror?"  
"Yes."  
"Exactly. Not all the legends are true."  
I smiled and pulled my camera up to my face. I took a few shots, and then told him to sit on an old half crumbled gravestone.

"Alright there lovely? You on your own?" I glanced behind me and saw three teenage boys who looked like they'd been drinking. Presumably in a park somewhere.  
"No." I continued taking pictures. Gregory couldn't see the boys from where he was and I was sort of glad for that. I didn't want any fighting to happen.  
"Oh? Who you with then?"  
"Boyfriend."  
"Who are you talking to?" Gregory frowned.  
"Ignore him. Come with us, we'll show you a good time."  
"Piss of, mate." I took another shot of Gregory but he was stood from the head stone and had a frown on his face. He must've heard that last bit of the conversation.  
He stomped over to us, fists clenched. "Leave."  
"You what?"  
"I said leave."  
"You gonna make me?" The cocky leader of the boys held his arms out, tempting Gregory to fight.  
"If I have to."  
"Ooooh. Look mate...We were just offering 'er a good time is all."  
"And I am telling you to leave. You don't talk to a lady like that. Especially not my lady." I smiled a little as I turned my camera off.  
"Bit possessive ain't you?"  
"He's territorial actually. I like my man like that." Gregory glanced at me over his shoulder and I winked before moving to stand at his side.  
"Come on darlin', I could own you if you like."  
"Just leave before you get hurt, eh?"  
"Well come on then!" The boy moved forward until he was nose to nose with Gregory. Gregory bared his fangs and hissed. "Ah, nice costume freak." Gregory transformed into his bat persona and swooped down to land on my shoulder. The boys, horrified, ran off down the street.

I turned to the bat on my shoulder. "I'm not carrying you." He flew off and transformed back to normal with a chuckle. "Your lady?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
"Your territorial man?" He replied. He pulled me forward and kissed the side of my neck with a smile. "Come on. We should get to the cliffs."

* * *

We sat right on the edge of the cliff with our legs dangling over. Normally, I probably would've stayed at least one step away but, I could fly at the moment so I wasn't too worried about falling off.  
Gregory had his arm around my shoulders as we stared up at the moon. There was no comet or amulet this time and I wasn't entirely sure how this was going to work.  
"How will it happen?" I asked.  
"The elder of the broken clan will hold up his amulet, like my father did."  
"But there's no comet."  
"It doesn't matter this time."

Another hour passed before midnight, when the familiar red beam of light shone down from the moon. We stood, as smoke began to surround us. In a moment of panic, when the smoke was too dense to see around me, I stuck my arm out and grabbed Gregory's hand. He gave mine a reassuring squeeze and with a smile I closed my eyes. I felt a strange sensation run through my body. Sort of like the tingling feeling directly after pins and needles, just as it's going.  
It was a while before I felt like I should open my eyes again and when I did, we were still stood on top of the cliff but the smoke and red beam was gone. Frowning I looked at Gregory. He was staring at the moon, a matching frown etched into his features.  
"What happened?"  
"It didn't work."


	20. Making The Moment

**Title -** _Until The Night  
_ **Chapter title -** _Making The Moment_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter._

 **Warning -** _Sex scene. It's not explicit or crudely descriptive, so don't panic._

* * *

**Emilie's POV**

Ignoring the dangers of humans seeing us, we flew as fast as we could back to the house. Freda had left the door unlocked for us and we burst straight in and ran to their bedroom. Normally I would never have gone in but under the circumstances, I felt they wouldn't mind.  
Gregory shook his fathers shoulders, jolting him awake. I shook Freda, a little softer than Gregory had done. They both sat up, sleep drifting slowly from them. Frederick frowned looking us both up and down, wondering why he'd been woken at this hour. I tried to speak, to tell them but I couldn't get my words out.  
"You haven't changed." Freda whispered. Her pale hand was over her heart and worry was etched into her face.  
"Somethings gone wrong."  
Finally, my voice box came back into working order. "I have a feeling that Rookery has something to do with this." The three of them turned to stare at me. "Well, why would he lock us up and make me turn you into the thing he hates most and then let us go free? He had to have had some twisted motive."  
"We can't jump to conclusions." Gregory muttered. "He's in a wheel chair."  
"He has a wife."  
"Gregory, as much as you are trying not to just blame the first person to seem suspicious, which is the right thing...I think Emilie is right." Frederick stood from the bed and wondered down the stairs. Gregory and I followed whilst Freda pulled on her dressing gown.

We sat at the dining table as Frederick paced. Freda made us some hot milk but neither of us drank it. We couldn't, we were too shocked. Besides, it wasn't exactly in our diet. Instead, we stayed silent, watching Frederick and clinging tightly to each others hands beneath the table.  
"The clan." Was the first thing Fredrick said. "Maybe they haven't changed back either." He paused, his eyes flickering between his son and I. "You need to go to the clan and find out what you can. Then return."  
"We'll fly and make day time stops. It'll be fast. We should only have to stop once." Gregory said.  
"Good lad. Be as quick as possible and stay out of sight...Infact...Change forms."  
"Emilie doesn't know how."  
"Teach her. Quickly...I'm going to call Marcus." Frederick left the room and Freda followed, giving us some privacy.

"Change forms?" I frowned. "You mean...Change into a bat? Like you did earlier?"  
"Yes."  
"How?"  
"You have to concentrate, very hard...Think of a bat...Imagine your are the bat flying around, feeding..." I closed my eyes, picturing a small black bat with large wings and ears. I imagined soaring up high, higher than I'd ever flown before. "Keep thinking, Emilie." Soon, I began to feel different. I felt smaller and less stable on my feet. I felt a warmness around my body and then a hard surface beneath my feet. "Open your eyes." I did as instructed and saw a giant Gregory standing before me. I tried to let out a yell but it came out in a high squeak. "You're a cute bat." Gregory grinned. "Father?" Frederick came into the room, relief flooding his features when he saw me. "We'll be off then." Frederick nodded and the warmness surrounded me again as Gregory lifted me with his hands and headed outside. "Ready?" He asked. I squeaked again and he threw me up into the air and I spread my wings, swooping back around to hang from a flower basket.  
Smiling, he changed form too, alot quicker than I had. We flew together, high in the sky. We didn't speak, neither of is really knowing what to say. I didn't even know if we could speak to each other in this form. I was curious as to why I could see given that bats were supposed to be blind.  
"We're not actually bats are we? We humans transformed into bats...We keep our vision." Gregory's voice echoed around my head but he hadn;t actually opened his mouth. His laughter reverberated in my ears. "In this form we communicate through thoughts. Since when we speak it's just squeaks and hisses."  
"So you can hear everything I'm thinking?" I thought.  
"Yep. Everything." He replied, ominously.  
My eyes widened as I tried to hide every vaguely suggestive thought I'd ever had about any one ever.  
"You know, I wouldn't have known anything had you not just thought about it." Gregory said a hint of humour in his tone. Then, quick as a flash, Gregory's thoughts were in my mind. The thought of me, in skimpy clothing, his hands running all over my body. Lips locked, body pressed flush against each other. Sweating and panting into the dead of night... "Sorry." He coughed.  
"It's OK..." I knew had I been in my normal form my cheeks would be burning. "We're teenagers. It's normal...I am going to turn eighteen next week."  
"Next week? You never said."  
"You never asked...Greg?"  
"Mm?"  
"Do you think about sex alot?" I knew this topic was going to come sooner or later. Although it had come sooner than expected.  
"I'm an eighteen year old male, dear."  
"I'll take that as a yes then." I heard his laughter in reply. I stayed silent for a while, trying to block y thoughts from Gregory until eventually I made my decision. "Would you, erm...You know? Be my first?"  
"First?" Gregory sounded confused so I brought back a past thought of his that had flashed past my eyes. "Oh. Of course I will, if you want me to."  
"I wouldn't want it to be anyone else." I sighed in content, happy that this was now a more comfortable topic of conversation.

We flew for as long as we could until the faint orangy red started to appear on the horizon. We landed in a forest and Gregory helped me change back to my normal form. It was basically the same as changing into a bat only picturing me as myself instead. Apparently, he knew exactly where we were, having stayed here a few years before with his family whilst on their search for the amulet. I followed him through the dense trees until we found a small, run down, Victorian looking cottage. He forced the door open and once inside, we saw that it had it's very own layer of damp and mold.  
"Um...How many years ago was it when you stayed here?" I asked.  
"A few." He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the stairs. "Come, on. Let's find a bedroom and black out the windows before the sun has completely risen."

Upstairs we went in and out of four rooms before we found one that had a large, dark wooden bed with off white, floral sheets. There was a rocking chair in the far corner with a red velvet cover piled on the seat. We used this to hang over the bare curtain rails to block out the one window. Gregory shut the door as I pulled off the bed covers and gave them a good shake to air them out a little.  
We lay down beside each other, relaxing against the cold but oddly comforting mattress. Gregory reached his hand forward to brush my hair away from my face before pressing his lips against mine. This kiss was soft and gentle, his hand resting against my cheek. I shuffled closer, wrapping one arm around his waist whilst my other hand was pressed against his chest. His hand moved from my cheek to the back of my head, pulling me in closer to deepen the kiss.  
Soon Gregory's jacket had been removed and dropped to the floor, as had my cardigan and shoes. I was lay half on him, as we had the night in the crypt, in his old coffin. My hand slipped beneath his tee shirt to run my fingertips across his ribs. He mirrored my actions but went further to remove by shirt altogether and throw it against the wall. He rolled me onto my back, hovering above me his hands either side of my head to prevent himself from squashing me. He dipped his head to place kissed across my jaw bone down my neck on onto my collar bone. He moved up to nip at my ear lobe before I pushed his tee shirt up and pulled it over his head. His pale torso was softly toned and felt cool against my bare skin. It wasn't long until we both lay together, completely naked, Gregory searching my eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and gave him a confirming kiss.

The setting of the damp bedroom in the falling to pieces ancient cottage wasn't where I'd expected to loose my virginity but in the moment it was perfect and I'd never felt happier.


	21. Aid For A Sick Man

**Title -** _Until The Night  
_ **Chapter title -** _Aid For A Sick Man  
_ **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural  
_ **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter, Em's Grandparents, Marcus Junior and Marcus Senior._

 

* * *

**Emilie's POV**

We awoke the following evening just as the sun was setting. We dressed in a comfortable silence and left the cottage hand in hand. Gregory lead me to a local farm where we fed on two sheep before transforming back into bats and continuing on our journey to the Clan. We flew in silence, occasionally accidentally projecting each other memories from our night. It was odd, to see it from his point of view but through Gregory's eyes, I was nothing short of his beautiful girlfriend who had given him everything. I loved the way he saw me, even though I didn't see myself in the same rose tinted light.  
By the time we arrived at the small house we'd stayed at the first time we visited the Clan, we had about an hour until sun rise. Gregory checked inside the house but found no-one and so we made the trip back underground again. No longer did I need to hold onto anyone's hand given I could see perfectly in the dark. One of the few upsides to being immortal.

When we entered the large room where I had first been turned, the large throne like chair that had held Marcus now lay empty. Gregory asked the first woman he saw but she refused to speak and scurried away. Frowning, we split up to ask around only to find that most people avoided us.  
"Excuse me." I turned away from an elderly looking man to face a younger one with long black hair tied back at the nape of his neck. "Can I help?"  
"Perhaps. Do you know where we can find Marcus?" I asked.  
"I am Marcus."  
"But..." I frowned. "Marcus was...Old." I sighed, my brain not giving me a kinder word.  
The man chuckled. "Yes. I'm Marcus Junior. I presume you're looking for Marcus Senior, my father."  
"Oh. I guess so."  
"He's not really up for visitors at the moment I'm afraid."  
"Please. We need his help."  
"There's nothing I can do." Marcus Jr turned on his heel to walk away.  
"I gave you my blood and this is how you repay me?" I grimaced. I sounded like a selfish brat but we needed to see his father.  
"Your blood?"  
"I'm the direct descendant of Elizabeth McAshton that gave you my blood three days ago. It didn't work. We need to see your father." Marcus looked to where I'd gestured, at Gregory.  
"Very well, Miss McAshton. This way." I ignored the fact he'd presumed a wrong last name and grabbed Gregory's hand, pulling him along.

"Where are we going? And who's he?" Gregory asked looking disapprovingly at Marcus Junior's back.  
"To see Marcus and that's his son...Marcus." He snorted causing me to giggle and Marcus glanced over his shoulder at us with a frown.

Eventually we arrived outside a large oak door set back in the cavern of a large rock wall. Marcus pulled out a set of keys, fiddling through them until he found the right one and opened the room.  
"Please, don't be too loud and try not to agitate him too much."  
"Of course." I nodded and pulled Gregory inside.

Marcus Senior was lay in a pristine clean white bed. He'd been a frail old man the first time I'd met him but now it'd would've been easy to mistake him for dead. His skin was stretched tightly over his bones, his eyes sunken and hollow and lips parted, dry and blue.  
"Oh my god." Gregory whispered. He approached the man, tentatively reaching out to touch his hand. I jumped when Marcus let out a raspy breath and opened his eyes.  
I hurried forward to sit in one of the three plastic chairs by his bed. I took his cold hand in my two in an attempts to transfer some heat to him. He turned his head to frown at me. It was a few seconds before I dared speak.  
"Marcus...My name's-"  
"Elizabeth. It didn't work." His voice was scratchy and quiet.  
"I know." I was happy to be Elizabeth for a clearly dying man. "After you took my blood and changed me...I was starved by a man and forced to take Gregory's blood." Marcus' eyes flickered to Gregory. "Would that have any effect on changing back?"  
"Take your necklace to Von. Only he can use the moon to turn us back...Hurry Elizabeth, I don't want to die just yet."  
"Of course." I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and ushered Gregory back out. "What happened to him?" I asked Marcus Junior once the door was shut.  
"It's his own doing." Marcus sighed, kicking at the dirt on the floor. "When you're blood didn't work he refused to live as an immortal anymore. He went out in the sun and was out there for a good few minutes before we managed to drag him back in. Now he refuses to drink blood, animal or otherwise."  
"How is he still alive?" Gregory asked.  
"We have to wait till he's sleeping and use a tube to get blood into his system." He scraped his hair back away from his face.  
"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do...I..."  
"What?" Gregory frowned at my stammering.  
"Nothing. Don't worry Marcus. Tomorrow evening, I promise...We're turning back."

* * *

"Em?" Gregory was lay behind me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Marcus had been kind enough to give us a place to sleep during the day.  
"Mm?"  
"How do you know we're going to turn back tomorrow? Marcus said we need to take Elizabeth's necklace to Von. We don't know for sure if he meant the amulet and even if he did...Von's dead."  
"I have an idea. It might not work but...No." I shook my head. "It has to work for Marcus' sake...For our sake."

* * *

We left at sunset, stopping again at sunrise in the cottage where we'd spent our first night together. Then again, when sunset rolled around we flew the remaining length of the journey home. Freda, Frederick, Dotty, Bob, my Grandparents, Tony, Rudolph and Anna were sat in the living room when we returned.  
"Well?" My grandma asked.  
"Marcus says we need Elizabeth's necklace." I glance at Frederick. "Tony, we're gonna need you too." Tony seemed delighted to be involved as everyone else frowned at me. "Frederick...The amulet?" He left the room abruptly, leaving Gregory and I in the living room.  
"Dear...What is it?" Grandma came over to me, a frown etching her aged features. She could always tell when something was bothering me.  
"Nothing."  
"We might not be able to turn back." Gregory blurted. "We have to take the necklace to Von. Only he can change us back."  
Freda looked horrified. "But he's..."  
"Dead." Gregory finished for her.  
I slapped his arm. "I said I have an idea. Give me a chance." I turned as Frederick re-entered the room, a grave expression on his face.

"The amulet is gone. This was there instead." He held up his hand which was clutching tightly to a small cylinder, with a small silver cross on the end. I winced and Frederick hid it behind his back. "Rookery."


	22. Revenge Isn't Always Sweet

**Title -** _Until The Night_  
 **Chapter title -** _Revenge Isn't Always Sweet_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter, Em's Grandparents and Amanda Rookery._

* * *

**Emilie's POV**

"Emilie, are you sure you know what you're doing."  
"Guys, please...Just trust me and meet me at the cliff. I'll meet you there with the amulet." I reassured the family for the fifteenth time in the past ten minutes.  
"At least let me come with you." Gregory pleaded.  
"No. Get your annoying ass over there with your family before I kick it." A faint glimmer of the cocky smirk I was so used to flashed across his pale features as he joined his family in Bob's car. I waved, transformed into my bat form and left.

Going by sense of smell, I followed the odour of Rookery that was all over the uv light. Soon I found myself back at the warehouse where I'd bitten Gregory. I didn't know if he'd be here but it was my only chance of getting my life back.  
I managed to land close to the door and slip through. The chain on the door was rusted and broken as were the hinges so they couldn't shut properly. Silently I crept through the darkness until I heard heavy breathing from behind a small wooden door that was propped open with a metal chair. I climbed over the chair, knocking it slightly with the heel of my foot causing a horrid scraping sound on the floor. I grimaced, waiting for someone to catch me, Amanda probably, but no-one came. I found myself at the top of a set of stairs and so tip toed down.  
At the bottom was where I found them. Amanda and Rookery were lay on a thin, tatty looking mattress on the floor, covered by a small grey, moth-eaten sheet. Amanda stirred and rolled onto her side, facing away from me. Rookery was flat on his back, mouth open, arms spread wide and his large belly protruding under the thin cover. Silently I knelt over him trying to find the amulet but he didn't have it. I glanced at Amanda curiously. I gently brushed her hair forward to see a thick chain around her neck. I leant further forward and saw the faint red glint of the amulet. I grimaced before trying to turn her back to face me. Instead she grunted and rolled onto her front, taking the sheet with her, revealing Rookery's half-naked form.  
Deciding there was no way I'd get the amulet without waking her up, I opted for my plan B. Taking a deep breath, I lunged forward and bit down hard on Rookery's neck. He grunted and I heard his heartbeat quicken. His thick arms wrapped around me in some vague attempt to get me off but my supernatural strength was too strong for his sleep ridden state. Amanda heard his struggles and awoke but it wasn't soon enough. Rookery dropped back onto the mattress and I jumped back, keeping against the wall. His blood was warm and bitter-tasting, worse than the sheep.  
"You!" Amanda lunged over her husband but I dodged out of the way. I swiped the back of my hand across my mouth, catching a stray drop of blood.  
"Give me the amulet and save him from this life, Amanda."  
"You..." She faltered glaring from me to Rookery. "You devious leech."  
"You two think we are the spawn of the devil because we live by the night and feed on blood but you couldn't be more wrong. Gregory and his family searched for the amulet for three hundred years just so they could be human again. They fed on cows so they wouldn't hurt others. Does that sound so evil to you?"  
"You deserve to be in hell!"  
I groaned. There was no getting through to her. "Look, if you don't give me that amulet, Rookery is going to wake up as a newborn and the first human he sees will be you. Then you turn too and then what, Amanda? Damn yourself to hell too?"  
"He would never hurt me!"  
"I would never hurt Gregory in the right state of mind but I did. A new-born thirst is uncontrollable. He'd bite his own mother if she were here." I was toe to toe with her now and her eyes flickered to Rookery. "Come with me. Bring Rookery to the cliff and change us all back. It's your only hope of getting him back. I'm sorry it had to come to this."  
She stayed silent, gripping tightly to the necklace with one hand. "Fine. But after this is over, you stay well away from us."  
"If you do likewise." She nodded and cautiously pulled the amulet over her head,  
"Thank you." I smiled. "I'll go ahead to the cliff so the others don't panic when you get there. We'll wait for you, I promise." She nodded again before moving over to Rookery.

I flew back to the cliff without changing forms, I didn't have a second to spare if I was going to get there before Amanda. I landed at the foot of the cliff and ran the rest of the way. Gregory's eyes widened when he saw me.  
"What happened?" He frowned.  
"What do you-" I glanced down to where he was staring. There was a faint trickle of blood running down my front. "Long story. Amanda and Rookery are coming to change Rookery back."  
"Change him back?" Frederick frowned.  
"It was the only way I could convince her to give me this." I held up the amulet. BEfore they could protest I turned back to Gregory. "I have one idea, it might not work but for the sake of all humans here we have to hope it does...I imagine Rookery's thirst for killing vampires has doubled in his thirst for blood." I pulled Gregory to the edge of the cliff, gesturing for Tony to follow. "Gregory is a direct descendant of Von. Von was Elizabeth's lover. Tony, you have visions. Von could turn us back."  
"Em, you aren't making any sense." Tony frowned. Gregory nodded in agreement.  
"Gregory...You're this centuries Von and I'm your Elizabeth. If Tony concentrates enough...Maybe it'll work."  
"I think I gotcha." Tony nodded.

I handed the amulet to Gregory as Amanda pulled up in her car with Rookery slumped over in the passenger seat. Frederick, against his will, helped her pull Rookery from the car. Tony grabbed Gregory's free hand as he used his other to hold the amulet up to the sky. I placed one hand softly on his back. He closed his eyes at my touch, Tony already squeezing his tightly closed. I mirrored them and prayed that my one idea would work.


	23. The End

**Title -** _Until The Night  
_ **Chapter title -** _The End  
_ **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural  
_ **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own my original characters. For this Chapter: Emilie Carter, Em's Grandparents and Amanda Rookery._

 

* * *

**Emilie's POV**

As soon as my eyes closed my mind swam with images of Von and Elizabeth. They were lay together in some kind of crypt. Then suddenly, urgent footsteps were growing nearer and Tony burst into the room. His vision must be stronger than I had hoped for. I watched as his lips moved soundlessly and Von and Elizabeth hurried to follow him out of the room. The vision blurred before I saw myself and Gregory at the edge of the cliff. Von and Elizabeth seemed to step into our bodies as Tony held tightly to Gregory's hand. My vision once again faded into black as I felt a strange warm tingle in my feet. The feeling drifted up my body until I had a sense of floating, then nothing. No tingling, no sound, no feeling...Nothing. It was as though everything that made up the world and everything in it had just ceased to exist. I tried to force my eyes to open but it seemed impossible. Eventually I gave up and just let the emptiness engulf my mind.

 **Rudolph's POV**  
It was quite odd, being on the viewing end of a change. Watching the smoke wisp around Gregory and Emilie's bodies was terrifying. I recalled Tony telling me that when we had disappeared the first time, it was four months before we returned. I'm not sure whether the family could wait that long for them to return.  
Of course we would have to. Now, I understand the heartbreak Emilie and Tony must've felt, thinking their friends were never going to return. Four months is a very long time. Longer when people you care about are nowhere to be found.

 **4 Months Later. Emilie's POV.**  
A small squeaking woke me from my sleep. I say sleep, it felt more as though I'd died for a while...Which technically I had. My eyes snapped open only to see complete blackness. I raised my arm and found something hard above me. I pushed hard, sending the something toppling to the floor. Sitting up I immediately recognized my surroundings. The Sackville-Bagg family crypt. I blinked a few times to adjust to the dim moonlight streaming through an opening overhead. Looking down I saw I was sat inside a coffin, lined with a crimson red velvet. I climbed out, narrowly avoiding a mouse that scurried past. That must've been the squeaking noise that woke me up.  
I found another coffin on the floor on the opposite side of the room. Before I could open it, it was pushed open from inside. Gregory coughed with a wince before sitting up as I knelt beside him. He glanced around the crypt and them at me. I gave him a small smile, now noticing that there were no fangs in my mouth. I also noticed, Gregory's nose at an odd angle.  
"What happened to your face?" I frowned. He lifted his hand to feel it, only to find himself unable to move two of his fingers.  
His brow furrowed for a second. "Right before you turned me, when we were flying fell remember. I knew I broke my nose when I landed, I must've broke my fingers too." He winced again as he gingerly touched his nose.  
"Why are we in the crypt?" I'm not sure why, but I felt the need to whisper.  
"I'm not sure. It happened last time too. My father thinks that when you change back you return to your resting place for a while, so your body can get used to living again."  
"But this isn't my resting place. I've never been dead before."  
Gregory shrugged. "Maybe it's the whole ancestor thing. Von and Elizabeth were laid to rest beside each other. Us too, clearly." I smiled at the macabre romance of the idea.  
"How long have we been here?"  
"I don't know." Gregory said climbing out of his coffin. He gripped my waist and pulled my close, wrapping his arms tightly around me, ignoring the pain in his hand and nose. "Let's go home."

 **1 Month later.**  
Gregory's nose and fingers were completely healed aside from just a little bruising. He got himself a job in the local record shop, across the square from the curiosities shop I'd begun working in before this whole fiasco happened. Luckily, Grandpa had told my manager that I wouldn't be at work for a while due to stressful events and problems at home. I guess I'm just lucky my manager was so understanding and let me keep my job. Gregory loved the novelty of working and meeting new people everyday. Especially at the record shop where he got to listen to all kinds of new music.  
He became the subject of alot of my photography projects and was even patient enough to let me try and teach him piano. Freda bought a baby grand and you could often find Gregory and I sat together, singing and laughing. We saw each other everyday and were thankful to just be able to relax and enjoy each others company rather than having some kind of drama to deal with.  
We got calls from the broken clan often, now living around the world and enjoying their second chance at life. Sometimes, we saw Rookery and Amanda around town. Neither made the point to talk to us but they did acknowledge our existence with a small nod here and there. That was enough, given all that had happened thanks to them.  
Anna, Rudolph and Tony went back to school together. Rudolph and Tony remained best friends, Anna too although she made some female friends of her own. Freda and Frederick, Bob and Dottie and My Grandparents often had dinners together.  
All in all, life hadn't gone back to normal. Normal would've been me alone with my grandparents and Tony alone with his parents. But out not so normal friends who had technically risen from the dead were exactly what we needed to be happy. And trust me, I'd never been happier.

* * *

 


End file.
